Forever After
by X-NessieCullen-X
Summary: America is Maxon's Selected, the betrothed, and future Queen of Illea. Take a look into their Forever After.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Selection, Illéa and all canon characters belong to the lovely Kiera Cass. Any and all original characters will belong to me. I'm just having fun in a world of her creation.**

Today was the day… The biggest and likely most eventful day of my entire life, and I was feeling anxious. It had only been a few months since King Clarkson and Queen Amberly had been assassinated by the rebels, and Maxon had been crowned King, and already, I was facing walking down the aisle to him, becoming his wife, and then facing my coronation as the next Queen of Illéa. As much as I disliked King Clarkson, I truly wished that Queen Amberly were here for today, and my father. I wiped a tear away as I thought of them, and May, my younger sister, came over and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Ames, it's going to be okay," she said in a hushed whisper in my ear.

I nodded, I wasn't certain but I knew that I had to appear calm and collected. Maxon had once told me that as a Royal, I was obligated to appear calm even when I wasn't. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I was about to become his wife. I was about to become Queen—and I was going to be okay.

"America, Aspen is here ready to escort you to the church, are you ready?" My mom called as she hurried into the room where Marlee, May and I were getting ready.

I had just a few last finishing touches that would have to be done once we got to the church, but besides that, I was ready. I glanced at the other two, and they nodded their heads, signifying that they, too, were ready to go.

"Yes, Mom," I said, as May and Marlee grabbed the train of my dress and lifted it to help me walk. I carefully bunched up a bit of the front and started off, ready to be ushered into the car.

 ***** 30 Minutes Later *****

My stomach was full of butterflies, my heart pounded harder and faster than a herd full of racehorses, and I was certain that the others could hear it. I took a few more calming breaths before speaking. "Lucy, let them know to start the music, I'm ready."

My maid curtsied and headed off to do as I asked. I waited for Mom to come and open the door for one last embrace before my impending nuptials as we had planned. The doorknob clicked and the door swung open slowly as Mom made her way to me.

"Oh, America, honey, you look so beautiful," she said. "Have you got your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

I laughed, but nodded my head. "Yes, Mother." And I did. My something old was the tiara that Maxon gave me that had been worn by Queen Amberly on her own wedding day that he had gifted me, telling me she would have wanted me to wear it. The something new was my wedding gown. I borrowed a pair of earrings from May. To top it all off, I got Silvia to agree that it wouldn't be considered unreasonable to have a Royal Blue sash tied about my waist to help adorn my dress. I had all the bases covered, and I was pleased with how it turned out.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Mom said, as she pulled me into her arms and gave me a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you, America, and your Dad would be, too," she added.

Mom led me out of the room and placed my hand in Aspen's. He was going to walk me down the aisle in the absence of my father. Sure, Kota could've walked her down the aisle, but she refused to allow his big-headed and selfish tendencies ruin her day—and none of her family faulted her.

Mom was then escorted down the aisle to where the rest of my family was sitting. After Mom was seated, Marlee and then May walked down the aisle, and once they reached their spots, the traditional wedding march sounded and everyone rose in anticipation of me, I could hear them, but I was unable to see them as of yet. After a few moments the heavy oak doors swung open in synchrony, revealing me and Aspen in his full dress uniform. Aspen had been promoted to General by Maxon as soon as things had settled after the rebel attacks. I figured Maxon liked that Aspen was walking me down the aisle simply because it meant that there was a high ranking military official that close to me on such a day.

As the music continued to play, Aspen and I glided down the aisle and once to the front of the church, Aspen laid my hand in Maxon's, bowed to him, and then whispered his congratulations to me. I smiled to him, before turning my gaze to Maxon's. Everything in me immediately calmed the moment I laid eyes on him. He was my safe place, similarly to how my father had once been.

"Dearly Beloved," the High Priest started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate and honor the love and commitment between His Majesty, King Maxon Schreave and Her Royal Highness, Princess America Singer. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Aspen, my Mom, and the rest of my family stood, though it was Aspen who spoke. "I, General Aspen Ledger and her family have given our support and love to Her Royal Highness, Princess America Singer

In her decision to give herself to His Majesty, King Maxon Schreave," he stated, as we had all agreed upon. After he spoke, he and my family settled themselves back upon the pew.

Blessings, prayers, and other readings occurred. Honestly, I kind of drowned most of it out, because I was anticipating getting to the important part—our vows. After what felt like a lifetime, the Priest announced the vows.

Maxon spoke first, taking my hands in his.

"I, Maxon Schreave, take you, America Singer, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

As he let go of my hands, I cupped his in my own.

"I, America Singer, take you, Maxon Schreave, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

As I finished speaking, I released his hands from my own, and my younger brother Gerald handed the ring over to Maxon, who handed it to the Priest to bless. Once the ring was blessed, the Priest handed it back to Maxon, who gently reached for my left hand, sliding the ring upon my ring finger.

"With this ring, I take you, America, to be my wife, for today, for tomorrow, and for always," he said.

"In receipt of this ring, I take you, Maxon, to be my husband, for today, for tomorrow, and for always."

I had wanted to give him a ring, but he wore the Ring of Illéa – a royal heirloom—on the finger that a wedding band would have sat. We agreed that once the Crown was passed to an heir, we would get him a wedding band.

"You may kiss the bride!" The Priest called out. It was the part everyone was excited about—one of the very few times the general public would ever get to see such a display of public affection.

The wedding ceremony concluded, and I was whisked away.

"Your Highness," Lucy, one of my maids, said as she rushed to my side. "We must move quickly, for your coronation is in just over an hour!" While technically I was now married to the King of Illéa, for the moment I were still just a Princess. Once the coronation happened, I'd be Queen America Schreave of Illéa.

I looked over and saw Mary nodding her head in agreement to Lucy's words. I sighed, and bent to their will. Their fingers moved swiftly—one undoing my wedding gown, and the other prepping my coronation gown, and the moment one was off, the other was quickly moved into its place. Lucy's fingers combed through my hair changing my updo into red waves falling delicately down my back, a tiara carefully crowning my head. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and couldn't believe my own eyes; the woman standing before me was astounding. My coronation gown was made of a light gold fabric, and had a higher neckline than my wedding gown had. This dress was definitely made for a Queen.

"Lucy, Mary," I'd said, my voice trailing off. "It's absolutely beautiful, thank you."

I watched as both my maids curtsied deeply to me.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," Mary said. "Let us get you back out there."

I nodded my consent to them, and a cape was placed around my shoulders. I took in a deep breath, and allowed myself one last look at myself in the mirror as the Princess of Illéa, before I turned to be led from the room.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess America Schreave," a voice announced, as the heavy doors at the far side of the aisle I had walked down a short time before opened. Everyone in the room rose to their feet vying for a better view of me, which made my skin blush a light rosy-pink.

 **A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed this. If you have, please leave a review and I'll continue the story. If no one shows interest, then it'll be left where it's at. I do have the next chapter started, but only by about a paragraph!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad to see that a few people are really enjoying this story so far. As stated before, I do not own Illéa, The Selection or the canon characters. Enjoy!**

As I re-entered the sanctuary I'd left just a short hour before I looked before the people of Illéa that had gathered to celebrate the day. The wedding had been slightly more private, but a large number of people had been invited to watch and participate in my coronation. While I had been whisked away to be changed between the wedding ceremony and the coronation, more of my country's people had been brought in and seated. I'd been assured that they had all been thoroughly vetted before being granted admittance. I walked up the same aisle I had just walked up to meet Maxon at the alter for our marriage, but this time Lucy and Mary walked behind me, helping to navigate the cape that rested on my shoulders—it really wasn't as heavy as it appeared to be, which surprised, but pleased, me.

I must admit, I really did look quite regal, and I hoped I was doing Queen Amberly proud. I made it all the way to the alter, I kneeled before both Maxon and the Priest, just as I had been instructed to do so, during the few practice runs we'd done. I bowed my head before them, as various prayers were said. After a while, I was addressed.

"Princess America, are you willing to take the Oath, before the Lord, King Maxon, and all the people of Illéa?" The Priest said.

"I am willing," I responded.

"Do you swear to do your best in helping King Maxon run this country with the best interests of the People in mind at all times?"

"I swear," I said.

"Will you do everything in your power to ensure that the safety and welfare of all people in Illéa, to uphold the law fairly and justly among all of Illéa?

"I solemnly swear," I stated.

"Please rise, your Highness," the Priest said to me.

I stood at his request, and turned to face the people of my county. My insides felt like they were knotting up, but I held a calm and collected exterior to show the world.

"Then upon your word, we announce you as Her Majesty, Queen America Schreave," the Priest said.

As the Priest spoke, Maxon removed the tiara I'd worn for the wedding and placed it on a red velvet pillow, before lifting a crown from another velvet pillow. He moved slowly, placing the crown upon my head.

"Long live Queen America!" The Priest called.

"Long live Queen America!" Sing-songed the hundreds of voices in the crowed before me.

 ***** 4 Hours Later *****

I was exhausted! My feet ached, and I was ready to collapse into bed for the night. There were so many flashing cameras, not just from the general public, but from the official photoshoot that followed directly after my coronation. Before the ceremony, many of photos were taken of Maxon and me in all our wedding formal wear, since we knew we didn't have time after to do so. If another picture was at never taken of me after today, it'd be too soon!

I was a little disappointed that Maxon and I weren't going to get a honeymoon right away, but I accepted it as part of our duties. We had to first ensure that everything was in place and settled before we went off.

Sighing, a pulled Maxon close and whispered softly. "Let's go to bed, Maxon."

The sun had set at least an hour ago, though I'd already lost track of time. Maxon looked at me and stood, I could tell he clearly agreed with me. He stood and followed me, his hand in mine, as I led him to the suite we now shared. Off to either side of the suite we shared another suite of rooms fed off. To one side was a suite for Maxon, which housed his personal study, and to the other side was my own suite, which also housed my own study. I liked it, though I figured the two of us would primary utilize the shared suite.

We dismissed the maids that had been busy readying and tidying our room, though the guards remained outside the closed doors. I leaned into Maxon, pressing my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around me. We stumbled back to the bed, falling backwards.

 ***** The Next Day *****

I awoke the next morning and rolled over. It was the first morning after our wedding and I was watching as Maxon slept. I couldn't believe how peaceful and beautiful he was while he slept. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. He stirred, blinking his eyes open.

"My beautiful Queen," Maxon said as he kissed me.

I could live like this forever… I would live like this forever. It was so hard to believe we were officially married, and that I was officially the Queen of Illéa. Though I wouldn't be officially taking over all the duties as Queen yet that Queen Amberly handled, I was starting today with some of the tasks, to include learning what all of my tasks and duties would entail.

"My King," I murmured into his ear, nuzzling my nose to his jawline. It felt amazing to know that we were starting the first day of our happily ever after.

We lingered in the bed for a while longer before a maid rapped on the door.

"Your Majesties," a maid called through the closed doors.

"You may enter," I called out, still not used to being addressed that way.

"Your Majesties," the maid said again, curtseying as she entered. "I was sent to inform you that breakfast is ready and that Her Majesty's family is in the dining room."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Very well," I said. "You're excused. Let them know we'll be down shortly. Also, please send Lucy and Mary to me, tell them I'll be in my private suite."

The maid nodded, curtsied again and backed out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

"Well, I guess we better get up and get ready. My Mom and siblings should be leaving today or tomorrow, and I'd like to enjoy a few more meals with them before they do," I said, quietly.

Maxon nodded in agreement, pulled me down into his arms one more time and kissed me deeply, passionately. "And this is just a tease of what's to come later tonight, My Queen," he said.

I stood a sheet pulled modestly around my body and scurried quickly to my private suite to await Lucy and Mary so that they could help me get ready for the day.

 **A/N: I hope you are still enjoying it. Leave some love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everything canon belongs to the lovely Kiera Cass. Anything not canon is mine and mine alone. I hope that you are all enjoying this.**

 ***** Two Months Later *****

I woke up earlier than normal, my stomach gurgling and lurching. I cupped my hand over my mouth as I sprung out of bed, not getting a chance to even look at the clock as I ran into the bathroom and dropped to my knees. I curled myself up over the toilet and threw up what felt like every bit of undigested food within me. I gagged as I tasted the nastiness that lingered in my saliva and I continued to dry heave until Maxon came running in. I thought back, he hadn't been in bed with me—he must have been in his own suite in his study to not disturb me. Tears streamed down my reddened face, as I coughed and gagged some more.

"My love," Maxon said, pulling my hair back and holding it. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding my head. I was starting to get suspicious, I'd been throwing up quite a bit lately, and it wasn't reserved just for the morning.

"Lucy or Mary, please… And get them bring some crackers and some ginger ale?" I plead.

Maxon kissed the top of my head, grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back so that it wouldn't get mucked up if I were to get sick again. He flushed the toilet and quickly hurried off. He pulled the door to the suite open and spoke to one of the guards.

"Get Queen America's maids, now! And have them bring up some crackers and ginger ale, she's not feeling well," Maxon said, firmly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I wasn't certain which guard it was, as I couldn't make out his voice, just the words as I lingered over the toilet, hugging my body close to it. I felt my stomach gurgle again and more throw up escaped me; I wasn't sure how I was able to throw up so much. My throat felt raw and both my throat and stomach burned. I continued to cry. Within minutes I heard my maids rushing through the door, attempting to curtsey to Maxon as they moved. I heard him tell them to disregard their curtsies and to tend to my needs. Lucy rushed through the bathroom door first, quickly followed by Mary.

"Queen America!" Mary said, worried.

I couldn't help but muse at how bad I must look to get that kind of reaction out of either one of my maids. I was lucky, though, that's for sure, two of the three maids I'd had during my selection became my maids once I was named Princess and now Queen. Lucy was engaged to Aspen now, so I figured I might lose her sooner or later, but she'd still be here in the castle as he was a general.

Lucy kneeled beside me, brushing a few stray hairs back from my eyes and offering me a sip of ginger ale. "Slowly, Your Majesty," she murmured quietly.

I nodded, taking a few small sips. I motioned for Mary to close the bathroom door, before I spoke in hushed whispers.

"Do either of you remember when the last time I had my cycle was?" I asked.

They both stood, dumbfounded for a moment as they thought.

"Wasn't it right around the time you and the King married?" Mary asked.

I thought, perplexed for a few moments, before gasping, my head bobbing up and down in a nod. How could I forget?!

"I can't believe…" I started, but stopped almost instantly. I looked at them both, and spoke sternly. "Not a word, either of you, to _anyone_. Not even Maxon!"

The two maids nodded their heads and curtsied. They were stunned, but trusted me. After helping me to my feet, Mary turned and readied a bath for me while Lucy excused herself to go gather up something for me to wear for the day. I stepped into the tub and sunk back into the warm, rose scented water.

"Thank you, Mary." I sighed softly as she set to cleaning up the mess. I really did feel badly for it. I folded my hands upon my flat stomach and rubbed gently at it. "What secrets do you hold?" I mused audibly, my gaze downcast to my belly. I could hear Mary singing as she cleaned, and it made me smile.

As I finished my bath I got out, wrapping my large, fluffy towel about myself as I dried off. I felt much better—at least for the time being—and I made my way to my private suite where Lucy was waiting on me. I was dressed, made up, and put together within the hour. I hugged Lucy. "Thank you, you have no clue how much I appreciate you and Mary," I said softly. There was no doubting that I was attached to both my maids.

While Maxon was busy down in the offices, I made my way down to Doctor Ashler. I settled into the office and explained to him why I was in his office. He nodded and made some notes.

"Your Majesty," Dr. Ashler started.

"Dr. Ashler, please, call me America—I am then Queen, but I'm also your patient," I stated, cutting him off.

"As you wish, Queen America," he said. "You have two options. You can either do a urine pregnancy test, or I could draw some blood and run a test that way. The blood test would be most accurate, though if you're as far along as you think, then either would tell us."

I figured I'd go for the most accurate test, even if it would tell us either way. I nodded. "Blood test, please."

The doctor nodded his head and he grabbed his supplies and found the vein and drew the blood. Before taking the blood to the lab he used, he looked at me. "It won't take too terribly long, but would you like to go get King Maxon to hear the results with you, or do you want to tell him later on?"

"I'll tell him later," I responded immediately. I hadn't even told him yet what I suspected, and I wanted to break the news—if I was pregnant—in a special way. Not just out the mouth of the Palace Doctor.

"As you wish, My Queen," he said, his voice holding no judgment. "Shall I send a maid to fetch you when I have your results?"

"Yes, Dr. Ashler, I would appreciate that. I have a few things I need to tend to," I said.

I wandered off to tend a few things and a few hours later Mary came looking for me. She curtsied.

"Your Majesty," she said. "Dr. Ashler summoned me and asked me to fetch you," Mary said quietly.

I nodded my head to my maid and dismissed her to do whatever it was she needed to do. I quickly wandered up to the Hospital Wing and wrapped on the doctor's office door.

"Ahh, Queen America," he said, rising to his feet and giving me a bow. "Your results are in. Would you like to take a seat?"

Moving to the closest chair, I settled into the seat, my gaze steady upon the doctor. "And the results…?"

"Your Majesty," he said. "According to the blood test results, it appears that you…."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Is she or isn't she pregnant? What do you think? Leave some love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A reviewer asked how long the last chapter was from the wedding. I thought it was clear, but since it may not be, the last chapter, and this, are two months out from the wedding. Chapter 1 had the wedding, chapter 2 had the coronation, and them getting up the day after the wedding/coronation, and chapter 3 America woke up sick and it was two months after her coronation/wedding day. Again, everything canon is from the mind of the lovely Kiera Cass. Anything that deviates is my own creation. Hope you enjoy!**

I sat stark straight in the chair in Dr. Ashler's office, as he started to tell me the results from the pregnancy test. I took in a deep breath, I was anxious and a little annoyed that he'd stopped midsentence. My gaze remained steady upon his face. "Dr. Ashler, I'd greatly appreciate if you'd just give me the results, please."

"Yes ma'am, sorry. Congratulations, you're pregnant! If you'd like, we can do a quick ultrasound to date the pregnancy," Dr. Ashler stated.

I couldn't believe my ears. Had he really told me what I thought he had? Surely I was only hearing what I wanted to hear. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, as though it were going to burst through my chest cavity and fly across the room. Tears started to stream down my face, I was certain I looked foolish though I nodded my head. I would get to see the baby!

"Come this way, Queen America," Dr. Ashler directed me.

I stood and followed the doctor. As he instructed me to I got up on the exam table and rolled the top of my skirt down, and pulled my shirt up.

"Should this ultrasound not work, we'll try the internal ultrasound, but I think that you should be far enough along for it to work," the doctor stated.

He squirted the gel on my stomach and I was thankful that he'd had the gel warmed. He started to rub the gel with the wand he was using, and within a few moments we could see inside my body. He was able to see the baby, and we heard the strong heartbeat. I continued to cry, I couldn't help it. I was so happy. After seeing the baby for a few minutes, Dr. Ashler hands me some wipes.

"Clean yourself up, while I print up one of these photos for you," he said, excusing himself to go print the ultrasound photo.

I cleaned myself up and straightened my clothes. After I finished I returned to the doctor's office and he handed me the photo.

"Thank you, Dr. Ashler. I feel certain I don't need to say this, but I will anyways. This news remains strictly between you and I, and Maxon once I inform him. We will be letting a few maids, the advisors, and a few other key people know shortly."

Dr. Ashler nodded his understanding. "Yes, Your Majesty. I wouldn't have it any other way," he stated, bowing deeply to me.

I placed my hand upon his for a moment. "Really, thank you," I stated, before hurrying out of the office and up to the suite that Maxon and I shared. As I entered the suite I noticed that there was a maid in there—and it wasn't one of the typically ones that tended our suites.

"Excuse me," I said.

The maid halted in her tasks, mid-movement.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed, dropping into a deep curtsey.

"Up, up," I stated, almost impatiently. "What's your name?"

"Trisha, Your Majesty," the maid stated.

"Nice to meet you, Trisha. Please, take your leave and find my maids Lucy and Mary and send them to me immediately. Tell them I'll be in my private suite. Then you can return to the rest of your tasks," I said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, offering another deep curtsey to me.

I was seriously not used to being addressed as such. I moved quickly into my suite and sat down, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

" _My Dearest Maxon,_

 _I need you to immediately come up to our suite. It is imperative you don't tell anyone else where you're going. I wouldn't ask this if it weren't important. Please come._

 _Love you always,_

 _Ames."_

"Your Majesty," the said in unison.

"Lucy, close the door," I ordered, and watched as she did so. "I need for one of you to quickly run this note down to Maxon and then return to this room. Wait for me. I will be back in here shortly," I stated.

Mary took the note from me and departed quickly to do as I bid.

"It'll be okay, Lucy," I said, before heading into my shared suite.

I only had a few minutes to wait before Maxon came rushing through the door. I was sitting on an ottoman waiting.

"What's wrong!?" Maxon demanded, breathless.

I sat there, calm and collected, smiling. I patted the spot next to me on the ottoman and waited for him to come and settle next to me. I turned a little toward him, grabbing his hands.

"Maxon, love, nothing is wrong. I love you…" I murmured, resting my head to his shoulder.

"I love you, too, America, but what was so pressing…?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby," I stated, simply.

He looked at me, shock written all over his face. "Is that why you've been so sick…?"

I nodded my head, I was shocked he'd put two and two together that quickly—I didn't think he was dumb or anything, but I didn't think he'd get it.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, right before the note got to you. I went to Dr. Ashler after you got to working down in the offices, and he did a blood test, and a little later he sent for me to confirm it, and he did an ultrasound," I stated, handing over the very first photo of our baby.

I thought for a moment, before speaking again, softly.

"I want to change the law. I want whatever our firstborn child happens to be, to be able to have the throne in his or her own rite—without the possibility of it being usurped by a younger sibling down the line," I said, my voice steady, strong and confident.

"Okay," Maxon agreed.

"For now, I want to keep this pregnancy quiet. I'm only about 8 weeks pregnant," I said. I could see him doing the math.

"So…. You go pregnant on our wedding night?" he asked, hesitantly.

I giggled, nodding my head. "Yes."

He blinked his eyes. "Wow…" His voice trailed off. I knew he wasn't upset, he was just as shocked as I was when I first started to suspect.

"I want to tell my mom and siblings when we get a little further along—maybe in a few weeks? Like once I hit the thirteenth week mark and for now I only want Dr. Ashler, you, Lucy and Mary and I to know. Aspen can find out when Mom and the others find out. I want to tell them immediately before _The Report_ and then go on camera and announce it to all of Illéa."

He nodded his head. "I think that should be acceptable, but be sure to check with Silvia," he stated.

"Very well," I said softly. I knew that Maxon liked to play by the books as closely as possible, especially with something like this.

 ***** The Next Day *****

I was relaxing in the ladies room after breakfast, and summoned Silvia to me.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Silvia said, curtsying as she entered.

"Good Morning, Silvia. I'm so glad you could join me, thank you," I said, patting a chair near me.

"I have something important to ask you."

Silvia looked interested and nodded her head. "Very well," she said.

"Maxon and I found out yesterday that I am expecting. I'm currently eight weeks pregnant," I said.

I could see the excitement playing across Silvia's face, she looked extremely pleased, though I could tell that she, too, was figuring out that it meant I'd gotten pregnant the same night Maxon and I married. That would be embarrassing for everyone to know, though I didn't particularly care. We were married, and what we did behind our closed doors as man and wife wasn't anyone elses' concern, as far as I saw it.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty!" Silvia gushed.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, as to what I summoned you for. Maxon and I wanted to ensure that how I wanted to do this would fall in line with etiquette. I'd like to wait until I hit the thirteen week mark before announcing it to anyone. Then I want to tell my Mom, General Ledger, and my siblings right before _The Report_. Then I'd like for Maxon and I to announce it to all of Illéa immediately after. Between now and then, the only ones to know would be Dr. Ashler, you, Maxon, and my maids Lucy and Mary."

Silvia looked at me a moment, before nodding consent. "That would be absolutely fine. In fact, Queen Amberly, may she rest in peace, did the very same."

I thanked Silvia again and excused myself to my chambers so that I could take a nap. I was truly exhausted and couldn't wait to crawl into my bed.

 **A/N: At the beginning of next chapter I'm going to jump ahead to the 13-week mark in the pregnancy. So we'll be jumping ahead approximately 5 weeks so we can do the whole big announcement on** _ **The Report**_ **. Depending on how I am feeling, there may be a few days between this update and the next—but that may not be the case. Just prepare for it just in case! Show some love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Everything canon belongs to the lovely Kiera Cass. Anything not canon is mine. Also, I recently had a review addressing chapter one and how America was addressed as Your Highness and/or Princess. Please know that this is a FanFic. Things may not be exactly the way they would be in the books. I** **do** **take some creative liberty. Anyways, enjoy!**

I couldn't believe that it had been thirteen weeks since Maxon and I had married. I also couldn't believe that I was coming into the last week of my first trimester of pregnancy. My stomach felt queasy. We had to go on live for _The Report_ tonight. But first and foremost, we had a big reveal to do with my Mom and siblings. Silvia had told me that as long as it was family only, I had a lot of reign on what I could do. So it was a special little event.

Maxon and I asked my Mom, May, Gerad, Kenna, and begrudgingly (and strictly for etiquette reasons) Kota. Secretly, I hoped that Kota wouldn't show up—I honestly didn't need the stress that Kota always caused me. A maid scurried up to me, curtsying.

"Your Majesty," the maid said. "Your family has arrived."

"Thank you, Miss," I said, moving to make my way down to the parlor where my family would be waiting on me. I was wearing a bigger dress to hide my growing bump—it wasn't large, but I was obviously bigger than I had been at the wedding. I smiled, I couldn't wait to get down to it. "Wait…" I said to the maid, and she stopped in mid-step.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Is Kota down there?" I asked.

"No, Your Majesty. He claimed he was extremely busy and unable to make it."

"Thank you," I said to the maid and allowed her to go on her way. I sighed deeply in relief. I could do this, then. And there was a surprise part of this that was even for Maxon, which was one of the hardest things to keep secret. I quickly—but carefully—made my way down to the parlor.

"Mom! May! Kenna! Gerad!" I cried as I saw them, throwing myself into all of their arms for a large group hug. I could see Maxon coming up as well, and assumed another maid had informed him. Maxon joined the hug, closest to me.

"What's going on?" Mom asked, eyes me suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. Come, sit," I said, motioning for all of us to take a seat. I waited until everyone was seated, except Maxon who stood at my side. I was anxious and unsure of what to say, but knew I didn't have too long. I sighed softly, fighting the urge to rest one hand upon my growing stomach. I looked at Maxon, but he shook his head. I was clearly on the hook for this announcement. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"We wanted to tell you guys something, before telling all the rest of Illéa," I started. "I'm currently thirteen weeks pregnant."

I watched as everyone jumped to their feet and wrapped Maxon and I in a tight embrace. I was so glad that they took it as well as they did. There was squealing, and yells of happiness, so loud my ears were ringing.

"Please, sit back down… all of you. You, too, Maxon," I said.

Maxon looked at me, clearly confused. I shooed him to sit among my siblings and mother. He did as I asked. "There was one more thing… and you're all learning this together. I'm carrying twins."

Maxon leaped off the sofa and pulled me into his arms, lifting and twirling me in the air. "America! Honey, that's great news!" he yelled in joy.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I knew he'd been happy to learn he was becoming a father, but the excitement and joy that played on his face and his every action at the moment he learned he was going to have not just one, but two babies was definitely worth the wait.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"A week," I answered him, grinning. I'd kept it a secret, and now I saw I had made the right decision.

"Congratulations, Ames!" I heard my sisters chiming in the background.

"I'm going to be a grandmother, again!" cried out my mother. I could hear her whispering to herself, "I really wish your father were here for this."

"We would like all of you to be with us on the set tonight of _The Report_ for this announcement," Maxon said, before turning to me. "Do you want to announce the twins, too, or just the pregnancy?"

"Silvia said it was best to announce the twins," I answered him.

"Very well," he responded. I knew that he respected Silvia's calls enough to go with it.

We all split up and my family each went to their suites that we had here in the palace for them for when they stayed with us. They each had clothes made to their exact measurements and Mom, Kenna and May each had a few different pieces of jewelry to wear while with us.

Maxon and I went up to our room to prepare for _The Report_ and I was certain the others were doing the same. Each had a maid – or butler in the case of Gerad – at their disposal in their room waiting to assist them in preparing.

As we entered the suite I kissed Maxon. "I'm going to head into my suite to go get ready."

Maxon nodded and I went off to my room where Lucy and Mary were waiting on me.

"Your Majesty," Mary called out as I entered the room. "Did you want to wear the maternity dress we made you?"

"Yes, Mary, for the report tonight," I said quietly. "Let's start getting ready for it. It's only a few hours away and I'd love to soak for a little while before getting ready."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, curtseying as she entered my private bathroom and prepped the water.

As soon as the water was ready I carefully stepped into the water and slid down, allowing the warm water to cover me completely, with the sole exception of my face and head. I sighed with pleasure, closing my eyes. It was so nice to be able to truly relax—even if it were only for a few minutes.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, wake up!" I heard Lucy's voice urgent sounding.

I opened my eyes. "I wasn't asleep, Lucy, just resting. I've only been in here a few minutes," I said.

"No, Your Majesty, you'd fallen asleep. You've been in the water for an hour. Hurry, you must get out of the water now, so that your skin won't be wrinkled when you go on _The Report_."

I gasped, and stood quickly, getting out and wrapping a fluffy towel about myself to dry off. Lucy and Mary quickly dressed me, made me up and did my hair, settling a tiara upon the top of my head. We were an hour away from _The Report_ and I needed to get down to the studio in order to prepare.

I hurried down to the studio and saw that I was the last to arrive, and flushed a deep red. How could I have allowed this to happen? I made my way over to the gathered group. Gavril greeted me with a bow.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Gavril said.

"Good evening, Gavril."

We all took our places. Gavril at a podium, and Maxon and I on a loveseat. Mom stood to my right shoulder, Kenna beside Mom, May and then Gerad closest to Maxon. We did a quick run through before Gavril looked at us.

"Are you ready, Your Majesties?" he asked us.

Maxon nodded his head. "Ready."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's do this."

Someone along the wings of the set counted down, before pointing to Gavril as if to say, 'and you're on.' Gavril beamed a gigantic smile.

"Good Evening, people of Illéa," Gavril said. "Welcome to tonight's _Report_." Gavril went on to introduce a few of the various advisors who covered a few different topics. There was one topic that Maxon was going to cover—it had already been approved by all of the advisors and signed into law, after we made our announcement.

"And now that all of the King and Queen's advisors have addressed you, King Maxon and Queen America have something that they'd like to share with everyone," Gavril said. "Your Majesties," he said as all the cameras turned to us.

"Good evening, Illéa," I said. "While we wish that King Clarkson and Queen Amberly were here to join us in this announcement, we regret and mourn with the rest of you that they're not. However, King Maxon and I wanted to share with you some very exciting news. While we've only been married a short time, it appears that in approximately twenty-seven weeks, we will be extending our family by two; that is to say, I am currently pregnant with twins." I beamed, my hand clasped with Maxon's. My entire family's faces were covered with smiles. I squeezed Maxon's hand and he continued where I left off.

"And with this development, Queen America and I, along with our advisors have come to the decision that regardless of the gender of the first born heir, they will hold the throne in their own rite when the time comes," Maxon said, confidently. "So, be it a Prince or a Princess, he or she will go on to be King or Queen—and that will not change regardless of what gender the second – and any subsequent heir – may be."

The camera turned back to Gavril.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties, we are so excited to see what comes as you progress through this pregnancy. Would you be willing to answer a few questions?" Gavril asked.

"Certainly," Maxon stated, looking at me. I nodded.

"King Maxon, does your announcement in regards to the inheritance mean that you know – or suspect – at least one of the twins to be female?"

"No, Gavril, we have no idea what gender the babies are," Maxon said.

Gavril nodded and turned his gaze to me.

"Queen America, do you and King Maxon plan to find out if the babies' gender?" 

"No, Gavril, we plan to be just as surprised as the rest of Illéa," I said, smiling.

"Very good, You Majesties," he said. "And once again, congratulations to you, Your Majesties—and to your family, who has joined you tonight on _The Report_. Lady Magda, Lady Kenna, Lady May and Lord Gerad."

"Thank you," we all chorused at the same time. "Goodnight, Illéa, we love you!"

The cameras cut, and a member of the stage crew signaled we were clear. I stood up. "I apologize I was so late to the set, I fell asleep."

Mom smiled a knowing smile. "I remember how that felt."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired. Could we head up for dinner and then I'm going to head to bed," I said quietly.

My family nodded and we made our way up to the dining room, taking our places at the table My stomach growled, and I was glad that the palace chef fixed my favorite meal—steak, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and an amazing and fresh mixed-greens salad. I devoured my meal in a very unroyal fashion, and was glad no one was there to see. By the time I finished, everyone else was still eating.

"I apologize, but I bid you all goodnight. I'm taking my leave so I can get some rest."

"Goodnight, Ames," Mom said. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Sis," Kenna called.

"I love you, Ames," my baby sister said, standing to wrap me in a hug. Then she whispered. "Congratulations."

"Goodnight, all. Maxon, don't worry, I'm fine, just tired," I said, seeing his expression.

I made my way up to the suite and Lucy and Mary assisted me in getting ready for bed. Mary curtsied when she'd finished her tasks and took her leave, while Lucy lingered behind. When it was clear, she spoke softly.

"America," she addressed me informally. She was one of my best friend's wives, after all. "I think I'd like to retire, but I'll stay on until you can find a replacement. I'll be here still as your friend, but I really do want to step back—I'm unable to spend much time with Aspen between his duties and mine."

I nodded my head. "That's perfectly fine, Lucy, I'm so thankful for you. Let the head of staff know to prepare a panel of possible replacements. Then you, Mary and I will interview them to find who would be the best replacement." 

Lucy nodded and curtsied. "As you order, Your Majesty," she said, grinning. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep quicker than I could close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying! As always, anything that deviates from canon is mine. Anything that is canon is Kiera Cass'. I'm just having fun in her world.**

 _ ***** Maxon's POV *****_

Within a few minutes of America excusing herself from the group to go to bed, I heard a commotion coming from the entry way. I stood, and moved quickly, not bothering to excuse myself as I was certain the others could hear the same noise I did. In fact, I was positive they did, as I noticed that they all stood and moved after me rather quickly. As I entered the entry way, I could see America's brother, Kota, shoving his way through the door, hollering and screaming. I'd be damned if I was going to allow this kind of behavior in my home.

"Excuse you, Kota," I said, my voice stern and strong. "You will stop your noise, now." To hell with the pleasantries, if he was going to come into my home making a commotion, he was going to see who was whom.

"There is no excuse for you. Who do you think you are, taking a mousy little five as your wife? Do you truly think that she's going to be able to bear the burden of birthing the royal heirs? You're kidding yourself. And you're going to end up killing my sister."

"Kota!" Exclaimed Kenna, angrily, shoving past me as she spoke. She slammed her palms to his chest. "Don't you come in here starting anything!"

"Kenna, shut up! America should've told me before the rest of Illéa!" Kota yelled as he raised his hand and slapped Kenna across the face.

I would've moved to stop him, but he did it before I could react. My blood boiled. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." I said, punctuating each word. "Before I have you thrown in jail for battery, and for harassing the Royal Family. You—Kota—are no longer welcome in this house. Remove yourself before the Guards do."

I saw my mother-in-law grab Kenna, both their hands moving to the cheek Kota had slapped. I could feel the anger still boiling inside of me. I watched as Kota made no move to leave. "Guard, take him to the jail," I said, turning my back as the guards moved in to arrest Kota. I would not tolerate anyone coming into my home the way he did, and battering or harassing anyone.

As I started to walk away, I noticed America standing at the top of the staircase. I made my way up to her quickly, it was obvious she was up. "Shh, love, shh. It's okay," I murmured in her ear, so quietly no one would be able to hear.

"What's going on?" America asked, her eyes landing on Kenna and her mother, both their hands on Kenna's face.

I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go over well. I stood there as America breezed past me. "Guard!" she said, her voice raised a little to be heard over the small roar of commotion that was still ongoing.

"Your Majesty!" the guards called, bowing slightly to her.

I watched as she moved toward Kota, and even without seeing her face any longer I could tell exactly what it looked like—the fire that burned behind her eyes as blue as the morning sky. Her jaw set, firm and fierce. For one who wasn't born into the royal family, and one who had doubted herself almost completely, she truly made me proud. I couldn't deny how beautiful my wife was—and even more so when she was angry.

"Kota, who the hell do you think you are to come into my home, to treat my sister and my family the way you just did?" she asked, not yelling, but her voice firm and dangerously calm.

"Who are you to tell all of Illéa of your pregnancy and that you're carrying twins before you told your own flesh and blood?" Kota retorted, not answering the question posed to him.

"First and foremost, you will address me as Your Majesty or Queen America. Secondly, you will refrain from taking that tone with your Queen, and thirdly, you had the opportunity to find out before Maxon and I announced our news on _The Report_ , but you couldn't be bothered to take a little time out of your own self-centered life to hear what anyone had to say. I owe you nothing. You may be my brother by blood, Kota, but you are nothing to me. You are not welcome in my home." I watched as she turned to the guard. "Now, get him out of my house before I order his lifetime imprisonment for attacking the entire royal family."

The guards quickly moved Kota out of the house, though one lingered. "Your Majesties, where should we take him? To the jail as you ordered, King Maxon, or release him as long as he remains off the palace grounds?"

I looked from America to Kenna. "Either of you ladies have a preference?" I asked, as I noticed America grasp at her stomach and double over.

"Quick! Get her to the hospital wing," I heard May shout.

"Throw him in the jail until we can figure it out. If anything happens to America or either of those babies, it'll be on his back," I said.

The guard rushed off as I scooped America into my arms and ran toward the hospital wing. Everyone followed quickly behind. I swore then and there if anything happened to America or either of my children, I'd have him whipped the way my father had Marlee and Carter beaten—and I very well would consider ordering his death if either baby or my wife passed from his outburst. I'd call it treason against the royal family—and I knew no one would blame me.

Within moments I had America into the hospital wing and onto a bed. "Dr. Ashler!" I hollered.

The doctor came out running. "What's the matter, Your Majesty?" The good doctor asked.

"Kota—the Queen's brother—started a commotion downstairs, and America got worked up and then doubled up, clenching her stomach."

The doctor nodded his head and quickly pulled out a few things to examine her. "Please, everyone give us a bit of privacy?"

"No," America said simply.

"As you wish it, my Queen," the doctor said, quietly to America.

He placed some gel on her abdomen and utilized the ultrasound to see within her. We could all see the babies. "They're looking okay. Their heartbeat is strong, steady and in the normal range. I think she's just stressed," he concluded after a few minutes of ultrasound. "My orders are that she remain on bedrest for the next two weeks—no strenuous activities—and we'll re-evaluate her at that time. And please, no one give her any reason to stress," he added.

The entire family nodded, myself included. I placed my hand on hers. "You hear that, love? No stressing. Bedrest."

She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I assured her.

"Kenna, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked. I assumed then and there that she had seen the entire situation unfold.

"I'm okay, America. I'm glad you're okay. Would you like May and I to stay and help you?" Kenna asked.

America nodded her head. "I'd actually like for all of you to stay for a little while—if Maxon is okay with it?"

I smiled at my beautiful wife, kissing the top of her head. "Anything that makes you happy, my dear."

She swatted at me. I knew how much she hated the phrase 'my dear' but I couldn't help myself from time to time, because I knew it didn't anger her, not really.

"Can she go back to her room?" May asked.

Dr. Ashler nodded. "As long as a maid who also has some medical training remains with her. I think her maid Mary has trained up here with me," the doctor stated.

"She has," America said quietly. "Someone send for Mary, I'd much prefer my own bed… No offense, Dr. Ashler. These hospital beds just aren't all that comfortable," she joked.

"No offense taken, Queen America," the doctor mused quietly.

After a short while Mary showed up, and I loaded America into a wheel chair to move her to her room.

"Can I stay with you, tonight, Ames?" May asked.

America nodded. "Yes. I'd like that. Kenna, would you like to join us? Slumber party in my suite?"

"That sounds nice," Kenna said. 

We made our way up to the suites the royal family utilized, and I helped Mary get America situated into her bed. "Mary, if she gives you even the slightest bit of trouble, you get myself or Dr. Ashler. At this point you have my authority to tell America what to do—within reason."

Mary curtsied, and every dispersed to their rooms for the night.

I made my way into my study and started to figure out what to do about Kota. That type of outburst couldn't go unpunished, especially after causing America such stress… But the punishment couldn't be unreasonable, either. I sighed as I set to work on trying to figure it out, though I spent about an hour trying to before giving up. I went and crawled into my bed, which was much too empty since America wasn't in it, and closed my eyes to sleep. Hopefully the next few weeks would be much less eventful.

 **A/N: Any suggestions on Kota's punishment? Leave 'em in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is Kiera Cass' world—I'm just playing in it. Also—we're back to America's point of view. If it ever deviates from America's point of view, it will be signified with *** _ POV *** so you know. If it doesn't say whose point of view it is, it is America's.**

I woke up screaming, and it felt like there was something wet beneath me. I couldn't believe the audacity that Kota had had—well, actually, I could. He'd been like that for quite some time now. I spotted Mary running up to me, and yanking the blankets off of me, while May flicked on the light.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" Mary asked.

"Ames! What's wrong?" screeched May.

"I… I don't know… Get help! Something feels wrong…" I cried out.

At that same moment, we all spotted the same thing, and the tears started to rush from my eye and every ounce of color drained from my face. Only hours ago I'd been in the hospital wing, and everything had appeared to be okay.

Kenna, ever the calm one, had ran from the room and woke Maxon, who rushed into my room and cradled me into his arms as he ran me back to the hospital wing.

"Go, follow them." I heard Mary telling May and Kenna. I knew with those words that Mary was going to stay behind and fix my room.

Within moments we were in the hospital wing and Dr. Ashler gasped at the sight of us.

"Save my babies!" I ordered the doctor, though deep down inside I knew that it was probably already too late. I continued to cry, I didn't know what else to do, I felt so horribly hopeless.

"Your Majesties, would you like some privacy?" Dr. Ashler asked and I knew he meant because of my sisters. I looked to Maxon.

"Whatever you can say to us, Lady May and Lady Kenna can hear as well. These babies are their blood, too." Maxon said, firmly.

Dr. Ashler nodded his head and closed the door. He set the ultrasound up. He prepped me and ran the ultrasound wand over my stomach. And silence ensued. There was no heartbeat, and it wasn't able to be found.

"I… I'm sorry, Your Majesties…" Dr. Ashler said.

Maxon collapsed into the chair next to me, his arm wrapped over me, the tears streaming down his own face. I'd only seen Maxon cry a couple of times, and so I didn't know what to say—there was nothing I could say. I laid my head against his, crying still. I saw through tear-glazed eyes that Kenna pulled May into her own arms, and I could hear their own weeping.

I could believe it… Dr. Ashler didn't even have to finish his words. My babies… they were gone. And there was nothing at all that I could do about it. It wasn't fair, but I knew that often times these things weren't fair.

I was angry, sad, depressed. I was overrun with emotions that I didn't know how to comprehend. I'd never felt anything like this. I mean, there was the time my father died, and it hurt, but it was a completely different feeling. I was mourning for someone—two people—I'd never actually met.

I felt as though my heart had been ripped straight out of my chest, and that my lungs no longer knew how to function properly. I laid one hand over my abdomen—the very same one that had housed my twins for thirteen weeks—the same one that was now no longer full of life. I felt as though someone had stolen my own life from me. I gasped, struggling to get a full breath.

"No!" I cried out. "This can't be… it can't…"

Maxon crawled up into the hospital bed with me, wrapping his arms around me, his face buried into my hair. We stayed there, both of us crying, and at that very moment, I wished that Queen Amberly were there to help. I knew that she'd gone through this multiple times, and she would know what to say, what to do—even though I was certain there was nothing that could be done.

Why had we announced it? Had we jinxed ourselves? What would have happened if I hadn't come down during Kota's commotion? Was this all my fault? Surely it was… I couldn't deal with this. I knew that life wasn't fair… but this was unacceptable. I wanted nothing more, at the moment, than to die to be with my babies, but I knew that Maxon and my family and Illéa needed me.

After what seemed like hours, I heard someone else come in, but I ignored it. I felt someone leaning into Maxon and me, wrapping their arms around us. I looked up and saw my Mom. Mom and I may not have been close, but we'd grown closer. I felt Mom caress the top of my head.

"Shh, honey. Shh," she murmured softly to Maxon and me. "I know… I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do, or say, but there isn't. Not even time will truly heal this."

I continued crying, harder and harder, gasping loudly. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. And I'm sure my Mom could see it.

"Dr. Ashler, please, can you do something for them? Neither of them seems to be able to calm down—I know it's a difficult time, but surely there is something you can do?"

"I can give them both some anxiety medicine and a sleeping pill, and keep them both here in the hospital wing for the time being," the doctor said. "But that's about it."

Mom nodded to the doctor. "Please, help them. They need some sleep… And can't you do anything for America's breathing? She seems to not be able to get a breath…"

The doctor looked at us. "Your Majesties? Is that what you wish?"

I couldn't get any words out, but I patted my Mom's arm.

The doctor nodded. "I can give her a breathing treatment to see if that will help."

I nodded my head and Maxon mimicked me, both of us consenting to him treating us both.

He dosed us both with some anxiety pills and some sleep aids, then he hooked me up with a breathing treatment. After I finished it, he hooked me up to some oxygen.

Mom pulled up a chair and sat next to us. I started to drift off to sleep, and I was almost certain Maxon had fallen asleep while I was getting my breathing treatment.

"May, send a maid to fetch Aspen," Mom commanded.

I didn't hear or see May's response, I was nearly asleep, and honestly, I couldn't tell you one way or another as to if it really happened. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Mrs. Singer," Aspen said, his voice groggy.

"Aspen, thank you for coming so quickly… I'd like you to set some extra guards up here… Maxon and America will address this further when they wake, I'm sure, but they were given some medicine to help them rest and so I figured they'd need more guards here as they typically have outside their suite. I'll be staying here next to them."

"Thank you for alerting me Mrs. Singer, I will have that done immediately," he said.

And after that I heard nothing else, as the medicine had fully claimed me and I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Sooo… the last couple chapters have been a little less… fluffy… But no one's lives are always perfect—not even a King and Queen's. (Plus, MastaGamerita had a hand in the miscarriage.) As always, what's mine is mine, and what's not is Kiera Cass'.**

I woke up, groggy and still wrapped in Maxon's arms. I shook my head, and tried to get oriented with where I was and why I felt like I'd been run over. I spotted my Mom near the bed, asleep… so I assumed I wasn't in my suite. After a few moments I realized where I was, and what had happened. My eyes felt dry and burned. I didn't want to accept it. I hoped that it was just a horrible dream.

"Dr. Ashler," I called out.

After a few minutes—though it felt like eternity—the doctor came in. He looked me over and pulled up a stool.

"Do you want to talk now, or do you want to wait for His Majesty to wake? And your mom and sisters?" the doctor asked me.

"Maxon, dear, wake up," I murmured to him, nudging him gently.

Maxon stirred, his eyes opening slowly. "Huh…? Why… why are we in the hospital wing?"

I could tell he was just as groggy as I felt, and I looked to Dr. Ashler, urging him with my eyes to explain it… To tell us it was just a horrible dream gone wrong.

"Your Majesties," Dr. Ashler began. "I'm so sorry that I have to offer you my condolences on your loss. Queen America has suffered a miscarriage, I can't pinpoint what the exact cause was, but it seems as though she's been under too much stress lately."

I shared a knowing look with Maxon, and I could see the fire raging in his eyes. For a moment I almost feared for Kota, but then I thought of my twins, and knew I'd never forgive him for what he'd done. He may not have been the only cause of my loss, but he was definitely the icing on the cake. My eyes burned, but I had no tears left to cry.

"That being said, it is best for Queen America to undergo a procedure called a dilation and curettage, or a D&C," Dr. Ashler continued. "It will help ensure that any of the tissue from the pregnancy that may have remained behind will be removed—otherwise she could face a very serious infection."

Maxon and I glanced at each other. I sighed softly and nodded. "Is it safe?"

Dr. Ashler nodded his head. "It is, but we'll have to put you under general anesthesia."

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Maxon asked.

"I'm sure, Your Majesty," Dr. Ashler said, addressing Maxon's concerns.

After a few minutes of discussion, Maxon and I consented to the surgery. We knew that we would have to announce the miscarriage to Illéa. But we figured it could wait until after the surgery, so that we could update Illéa on my recovering and the loss all at once, instead of multiple updates. Dr. Ashler left the room so he could get some nurses and assistants set to prepare for the surgery, and get his colleague in to do the anesthesia.

A few hours passed and Dr. Ashler came back. He cleared out the room and a nurse came in. They started to prep me for the surgery—having me change into a gown, get an IV, and other such procedures. Afterwards the anesthesiologist came in and put a mask over my face, instructing me to take a deep breath and to count backwards from ten to one. I did as I was told, and before I finished, I'd fallen into a medically induced sleep.

I woke up after the procedure, confused. "When is the surgery?"

"You've already had the surgery, darling," Maxon said to me. He kissed the top of my head and smiled. "Dr. Ashler said everything went well. Hold on, I'll go get him, he wanted me to get him as soon as you woke."

I nodded to Maxon as he stood to go and retrieve the doctor. A few moments later both men returned to the room, one to each of my sides.

"Everything went well, Your Majesty," the doctor said to me.

"Will she need to remain in the hospital wing?" Mom asked.

I hadn't even realized Mom was here, she'd been so quiet. I looked around and noticed my sisters and brother, Gerad, were also gathered around. I reached my hand out to Maxon, and he grasped it, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Typically the answer would be no, however, tonight, I think that I would like to keep her, and possibly tomorrow, due to all the stress she has been under…" Dr. Ashler said, his voice trailing off.

I groaned a little, but didn't put up an argument. I knew it was for the best, even though I didn't like it. I wondered when we'd have to make the announcement to the country, and the thought made my eyes tear up.

"Any other questions?" Dr. Ashler asked.

"No, no I think I just need some time to rest, I'm still feeling groggy. If I think of anything, I'll call for you," I said. Mom handed me the call button, and a let it settle next to me.

"Very well," the doctor said, bowing to Maxon and me, before departing.

I turned my gaze to Maxon. "So when do we have to announce this to the country?" 

Maxon sighed softly. "As soon as you've started to recover… The sooner, the better, so that we can continue to heal…"

I looked at him, tears streaming from my eyes. "Can they be with us?" I asked, and I knew he'd know I was referring to mom and my siblings.

"Yes," he said. "Of course. But there is something else we need to discuss, and unfortunately, we need to discuss it sooner rather than later," Maxon said, motioning for Mom, Kenna, May and Gerad to move closer to the bed. "Gerad, go close the door."

Gerad did as Maxon asked and got up, closing the door and returning. He crawled up onto the hospital bed and snugged in against my side. I wrapped an arm around him and he hugged me. "I love you Ames," he whispered in my ear. I smiled a little and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. I was so lucky I had such a loving family.

"The doctor has confirmed to me that the stress of Kota's outburst is what caused America to miscarry. He told me that up until then her pregnancy was progressing perfectly, just as it needed to be. That being said, a punishment must come from this. He was utterly out of line, and it put America at risk, and it caused this entire family—this entire country—to lose out. What should we do? Not to mention he assaulted Kenna," he said.

Kenna nodded. "That he did," she said, her hand instinctively moving to the cheek he'd slapped.

"Well, since the castes are no more, I say we disown him as a member of this family, strip him of being considered a part of the royal family, and make it publicly known," May said.

"While I would typically think that is extreme, " Mom said, softly. "I agree with May. After how he acted after your father passed away, America, and then the way he behaved here, I think it's time to go to the extreme."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then so it shall be. His punishment will include jail time, being disowned, and will be announced along with America's recovery and our loss in the next few days," Maxon said.

I could tell Maxon was fighting back the tears, and I'd be lying if I denied that I was doing the same. I could see it in the faces of my mom and siblings, too… None of us liked the thought of this, but if I were being honest, I knew we were all more upset over the loss of the twins than over us disowning Kota.

"Okay, I need you to all go. May, stay with me," I said. "I need my rest now, I'm feeling drained."

 **A/N: I'm sorry there's been a few days between the last update and this. I've been dealing with a severe allergic reaction to ant bites that landed me in the hospital and trying to get back to feeling well. I'll try and get another chapter up tonight, but definitely at least one more chapter this weekend for sure. Hope you are all liking it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I will probably slow down on the updates if it continues to appear that people aren't too interested. Leave a little note now and then so I know that y'all are still with me, hmm? Anyways, I promise, things will start to get a little fluffier again in the near future. And, as always, what's mine is mine, and what isn't is likely Kiera Cass'.**

I had been held in the hospital wing for a few days more than what Dr. Ashler had originally told us that I'd be in for—he swore up and down it was because I needed the rest and needed to remain away from the stress, but I think it had more to do with ensuring that I wasn't in some bad state of mind after my loss. As much as I was angry and sad that my twins were no longer with me, I knew that I had to continue on with my life. It wasn't that I was forgetting, or moving on, I just knew that I had an obligation to my family, to my country.

It was Friday morning and I'd been in the hospital for an entire week. Dr. Ashler finally released me so that I could go on _The Report_ with my family to announce the loss, my surgery, and that I was recovering. We would also be announcing Kota's punishment for everything he'd done to us, though I was under strict orders to check back in with the hospital staff after and then in the morning, and sooner if I wasn't feeling well.

I agreed to the orders Dr. Ashler made, and went off to get ready. Lucy assisted me in getting bathed and Mary dressed me. I was literally not allowed to do anything except move in whichever way either of them ordered—with Maxon's consent! I was sore still, but it was definitely not as bad as it was a few days earlier.

As soon as I am ready, Lucy and Mary escort me down to meet the others on the set of _The Report_. I'm settled on the same love seat we used just a week earlier to announce the pregnancy… Not even Gavril knew what we would be announcing today—he'd find out at the same time as the others.

We went on the air and Gavril made the opening statements.

"Good Evening, Illéa!" Gavril boomed, excitedly. He always got into the reports, which is why we were glad he stuck around for them. Maxon and I considered him a great friend. "King Maxon and Queen America—and the extended Royal Family have a few announcements to make after the advisors update all of us on what has been going on."

The various advisors, including Lady Brice, updated the country on various things that impacted the country as a whole. Of all the advisors only General Ledger and Lady Brice knew what was going to be announced by us—after all, General Ledger was one of my closest friends, and might as well be family, and Lady Brice was family. She was the illegitimate daughter of King Clarkson and some woman he cheated on Queen Amberly with. No one besides Maxon, my mom, May and Kenna and I knew of Lady Brice's relation to us. We wanted to keep it as quiet as possible, because law dictated that illegitimate children be killed, especially those of a royal.

"And now," Gavril said. "Our beloved King and Queen have something that they wish to share with us…"

I was so glad he didn't mention that there was surely nothing we could announce that would top a pregnancy announcement.

"Our dearest Illéa," Maxon said. "Last week, Queen America and I – along with our family – announced to you that the Queen was pregnant with twins. Later that same night, Kota Singer, our Queen's older brother, decided to storm into our home, screaming and carrying on, assaulting Lady Kenna, and stressing Queen America so severely that it caused her to miscarry both twins. This past Saturday afternoon Queen America had to undergo a surgery to help ensure that she wouldn't face infection from the miscarriage. We are mourning the loss that we – and the country as a whole – are now facing. We urge you to all understand and allow us time to deal with our grief and respect our privacy. With this being said, Queen America and I, along with our advisors and the rest of the extended royal family, have decided that it is imperative to implement a punishment for Kota Singer's behavior. He has harassed, assaulted and battered, and caused the miscarriage of the future of our country. With these faults at hand, we have decided that Kota Singer will be stripped of his title as an extended member of the royal family—that means that everyone from Lady Magda Singer, Queen America and I, Gerad, and Ladies Kenna and May have all disowned Kota. He is being sentenced to two more days in the jail, and once he is released, he will be forbidden from remaining in Angeles, and will not be allowed to return."

After Maxon finished speaking I stood, and moved slowly to a table that was just off to the side of the couch. The table held two pairs of baby booties and two candles. Using a match I lit one candle, then the next, before turning and moving back to Maxon and my family. "Tonight we mourn the loss of two lives that while they never breathed a breath of air, never laid sight upon us, were loved deeply, not just by my family and myself, but by all of you as well. I ask you to all light a candle tonight in remembrance of two lives lost, far too soon."

The camera had shifted to Gavril after I finished speaking. "Your Majesties, may I offer you my deepest condolences on the loss of the twins. I can't imagine what you are going through…"

His voice trailed off, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I had been. Too bad Queen Amberly wasn't here to help in the coping and mourning process—though, if I had to be honest, I was kind of glad for that, too… She'd suffered enough of her own losses to have to deal with the loss of her grandchildren, too.

Gavril ended _The Report_ and then came up to all of us, offering us all a hug. "I'm truly sorry, King Maxon, Queen America. I know how hard it was on Queen Amberly, I remember each of the nights she had to make similar announcements. I hope and pray you will never have to make another one of these announcements. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate. I'm at your beckon call."

I hugged Gavril and Maxon clapped him on the back. "Thank you, Gavril, but now, I need to get up to sleep, I'm exhausted. Do excuse us, please." 

Gavril nodded, and we all took our leave. My eyes poured the tears that had seemed to have all been dried up. As I entered the suite I collapsed onto the bed, sobbing heavily. It wasn't fair… it just wasn't fair.

"America, sweetie, please…" Maxon said, softly, moving to wrap his arms around me.

"No, Maxon! Just no!" I yelled, shoving at him. "It's not okay. It will never be okay!" I scurried off into my own room, locking the adjoining door so he wouldn't be able to get through that way. Lucy and Mary were both staying in my suite for the next few weeks, I knew, because that was part of Dr. Ashler's orders. I couldn't remain alone, _just in case_. I flung myself down on my bed and cried some more.

"Your Majesty," Mary said softly. "Can we do anything for you?"

I coughed and cried and shook; Lucy laid her hand on my back and tried to comfort me. When my crying slowed down a little both maids moved quickly and quietly to ready me for bed. Once I was ready for sleep, I resumed crying. I just couldn't handle it. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

 **A/N: Stay tuned. I hope you're liking it thus far. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been a few days since the last update, and I apologize. I know you're used to more regular updates. We've had a few minor family emergencies and then my word document with this chapter disappeared—so this is a completely different chapter than I was intending it to be. *Sigh* Anyways, what's mine is mine and what isn't likely belongs to Kiera Cass.**

It had been two weeks since we announced the miscarriage. I would've been fifteen weeks pregnant now, though my womb was dreadfully empty. I was still angry and depressed, but I knew that I had responsibilities and I had to live up to them. I was finishing up reading a few proposals when a heavy knock rapped on my door. Lucy looked to me and I nodded permission for her to open the door to see who was there.

"Aspen!" Lucy called, though he looked straight past her.

"Queen America," he said. "It's urgent, you are needed immediately in the parlor with King Maxon and your family."

I sighed, wondering what was so important, and set my papers back down on the desk I'd been sitting at. "Very well," I said, shaking my head. It truly must be serious for Aspen to not have even acted as if he'd seen his wife. I quickly made my way after General Ledger, anxious to know what was going on. As we got into the sitting parlor that we used to gather on the third floor, General Ledger closed the door behind us. Besides General Ledger and I, the room was only occupied by my mother, my sisters, Maxon and my brother, as well as two other guards.

"We received a report earlier today—the body of a deceased person was found near the apartment Kota lived in. The person great resembled Kota, from what we've been informed, and we sent a bit of DNA to them to run a quick DNA test," General Ledger said to those of us gathered. "As much as I hate having to tell you all this, I must… The DNA test confirmed that it was indeed Kota. He was shot."

Mom broke down crying as Aspen was talking. I felt numb. Looking around the room, I could tell that it was the same emotions throughout the room. Of course we were all angry with him, and technically we had disowned him… but it didn't change the fact that he was our brother—and in Mom's case, her son. I made my way to Mom and slid down next to her, wrapping my arms in a hug. "I know it's not the same, but I know it hurts… It hurts to lose a child. I'm so sorry, Mom," I murmured in her ear, quiet enough that the others would be unable to hear me.

"Excuse me a moment," General Ledger said, as he stepped aside. I could only assume that he was listening to something on the ear piece he and all the other guards wore in order to more effective communicate amongst themselves, as needed. I saw his lips move, but I wasn't skilled in lip reading. After a few minutes Aspen turned to Maxon. "Your Majesty," he said, addressing Maxon. "May I have a few moments of your time, please?"

Maxon nodded his head and stepped over to where Aspen stood. I watched as they turned their backs to the rest of us. Maxon seemed to be nodding his head again, and I could hear a low murmuring sound, though I couldn't make out any words. After a few more minutes, Maxon came over and held his hand out to me. Taking it, I stood and followed him.

"What is it?" I asked, my tone rather sharp.

"There is currently a reporter that wishes to get a statement from us pertaining to Kota's demise. Do you want to put them off or speak to them? Or do you want to have someone make a statement on our behalf?" Maxon asked me.

I stood there a moment, contemplating the question, and looking back and forth between my family and my husband. I wasn't sure that there was a correct answer. Sighing, I stood up straight. "I suppose I ought to make a statement myself," I said, quietly. "Maxon, General Ledger, you two will come with me. Mom and the others will remain here with the two officers." I nodded my head, as if I needed to convince myself that I was making the right decision, then I marched over to the others. "You will remain here with the two officers while General Ledger, Maxon and I go handle some business," I said, issuing a Queen's order, more than a daughter's—or sibling's—request. Not giving them a chance to argue or change my mind I turned and made my way out of the room, my gaze falling to the two officers that had been standing here. "They do not leave this room until the King, General Ledger, or I myself give you a command to allow them out, barring an actual emergency in which you remove them to safety, understand?"

The two officers nodded their heads and bowed deeply to Maxon and I as we left the room, General Ledger close behind. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say, but I knew it had to be sooner rather than later. We made our way down from the third floor to the first where we met with the news media. Luckily I still was dressed in a nice dress—I'd yet to get ready for bed. As we entered the room the reporter stood and dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Your Majesties," she said to Maxon and I.

"Please, stand," I said. "Good evening, what can I do for you, tonight, Miss…?" My voice trailed off, as I wasn't sure of the reporter's name.

"Paige, your Majesty," the reporter said. "I was hoping that I might be able to get a statement from the Royal Family on the passing of Kota Singer?"

I looked to Maxon, who squeezed my hand, and mentally repeated the mantra I'd had since being Selected. 'Look calm, even if you don't feel it.' I turned my gaze back to Paige and motioned for her to take a seat, Maxon and I sitting across from her, and General Ledger standing directly behind us.

"Queen America, King Maxon," Paige started. "How long have you known of Kota Singer's passing?"

"We found out about it just a short while ago," I stated, my fingers interlocked with Maxon's for the emotional support.

"While all of Illéa knows of your disowning of Kota Singer for the various reasons, what are your thoughts on his demise? Do you think it had anything to do with how he treated his various family members? Or do you think it had more to do with an angry customer of his?" Paige asked.

"The Royal Family and I are not inclined to make any assumptions at this time regarding the passing of Kota. His death will be investigated, as any other suspicious death would be. While we disowned him, that does not mean we no longer loved him. Kota was mine and my siblings' brother, he was our parents' son. He was King Maxon's brother-in-law. He has committed acts against us that are unforgiveable, hurtful, and abusive—but that doesn't change the fact that he was deeply loved. That love is what made the things he did so unforgiveable. We hope and pray that his soul is at rest." I looked at Paige. "For tonight, that is as much as we are willing to comment. As we get more information we may have further comment, and if we do, we will contact you." I stood, and Paige quickly followed suit, dropping into another deep curtsey.

"Thank you, your Majesties," she said. "And may I offer my condolences for your loss… Not just the loss of Kota, but the loss of your twins. I pray you will find peace and strength in your losses as you continue to rule Illéa."

I reached out and laid my hand upon Paige's arm. "Thank you, Paige. That means a lot to us," I murmured.

"Yes," Maxon said. "We truly appreciate it."

A guard appeared and escorted Paige from the palace while General Ledger, Maxon and I made our way back up to the third floor. "Send everyone to bed. I'm exhausted," I said to Aspen. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

"Yes, Queen America," he said.

"'Mer," I corrected him. "When we're not in a formal setting, 'Mer is sufficient enough, Aspen. We're friends, too, remember that."

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Very well, 'Mer. Goodnight." His gaze turned to Maxon. "Goodnight, King Maxon," he said.

"Maxon," Maxon corrected. "The same rules apply with me, Aspen. You're like one of the family," he stated.

"As you wish, Maxon. Goodnight." Aspen relented.

I made my way up to the suite and Mary helped me ready for bed. I crawled into the bed that Maxon and I shared, and drifted off to sleep—but not before I made myself a mental note to talk to Marlee in the near future.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update once or twice more this weekend. No promises! Leave some Love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Anything that is mine is mine, anything that isn't mine is likely Kiera Cass'. Glad to see that people are still enjoying this story… Also, another apology. We're in the path for the horrible weather with Hurricane Hermine and a bunch of littles with colds. But, as long as I don't lose power, I promise at least one more update before Monday night, hopefully two!**

The next morning I woke up and dressed for breakfast, before making my way down. When I entered the dining room, I noticed that the others were already there and food had just been served. Before heading down to eat I made a detour as I had been requested. A note had come in the dead of night making allegations in regards to Kota's death. After having read the note, I quickly made my way to my seat and sat. "I apologize for my tardiness," I said. I had over slept—which I desperately needed—but also, having detoured to view the note left, I was late. I looked about the room, by mind reeling over what I had read, but quickly changed my thought processes for the time being... It was almost time for Halloween and then Thanksgiving—Maxon and I had decided that we would bring back many of the holidays that the United States had celebrated, including Thanksgiving and Halloween, and we of course had Christmas.

"Today's the day! We need to start planning for Halloween, and Thanksgiving after!" I said, excitedly. Getting ready for the fall and winter holidays was always a favorite of mine. "I can't believe Halloween is at the end of the month!" It was the first of October, and while I was still mourning the loss of the twins, and now Kota, I knew that throwing myself into the holidays would be a good way to distract my mind.

"We will get Marlee and Lucy to help with the decorating," I said, before putting a bite of pumpkin spice pancakes into my mouth. We would do the third floor, the women's room and the main entrance, as well as the immediate front of the palace and part of the gardens ourselves, and leave the rest of the place for the staff to decorate. Ever since I became Queen, I'd given the staff pretty free reign when it came to holiday decorating; so long as they followed the theme I set—so they always decorated after I did the areas I wanted to.

After breakfast was finished, I excused myself. "Mom, Kenna, May, I'll find you in the woman's room in an hour—Gerad, if you'd like to help with planning and decorating you may join us in there," I said. I quickly made my way up to Marlee's suite on the third floor and knocked quickly. "Marlee?" I called out, hoping that she'd be there.

Marlee opened the door and I looked this way and that, before shuffling myself a bit closer to her door. "Is it clear?" I asked. I knew Marlee understood what I meant, and she gave a sharp nod of her head and stepped aside, and I breezed in quickly, the door shutting behind me instantly.

"So we received a letter in the dead of night…" I started. Only General Ledger, the officer who found the note, and I knew of its existence. I still needed to speak with Maxon about it. "The letter alleged that they were the person who was responsible for Kota's murder—and that they did it because of his actions, his behavior. They even signed the letter. General Ledger—well, you know him, he wants to send someone after this person…" My voice trailed off as I lost my mind to thought.

"What does Maxon think?" Marlee asked.

"I've yet to say anything to him. I'm going to talk to him next, I just needed someone to help me figure out what to say." I said, looking down to my hands.

"Just tell him the same thing you told me, of course," she said. I sighed, wondering if it would really be that simple, and even if it were, I still struggled to figure out how to explain this to Mom. I mean, technically, he wasn't our family anymore. Not legally, at least; but that didn't change the fact that we all still cared for him at some level or another. Though, honestly, I didn't think any of us would ever truly forgive him for the loss of the twins.

I nodded my head to Marlee. "The voice of reason," I said softly, hugging her. "Hey, want to help us decorate for the upcoming holidays?" I asked her, excitedly.

"Always!" She replied, just as I knew she would.

"Great, met us in the Women's Room—I'll be down shortly," I murmured, standing and making my way to the door. I'd stop as my hand touched the knob. "Thanks, Mare," I said.

"No problem. I'm always here for you," Marlee said quietly. "I'll see you in a bit."

I opened the door and made my way out of her room, slowly and softly closing the door behind me. I knew she'd ready herself and meet me down in the women's room shortly. A few minutes later I entered Maxon's study, closed the door and crossed the room, settling myself in a chair across from him. I pulled the note out.

"Maxon, it was brought to my attention that a note was received in the middle of the night last night…" I said softly. "It's about Kota."

Maxon lifted his head from the papers he was going over, his gaze falling upon me. "Oh?" He asked, waiting for me to elaborate.

"There is a signed confession—admitting to the murder of Kota," I said, pushing the paper over to him. He took it from me and read it.

" _My Dearest Queen America,_

 _My heart breaks for you and King Maxon, the loss of your twins must be overwhelming and overbearing. I'm so sorry that you've had to suffer through this. It pains me deeply to have heard that it was your own flesh and blood that fueled the fire—so to speak—in the loss of two beautiful little souls. Not even bothering to count the assault he did to Lady Kenna. I believe that Your Majesties reacted rightly and graciously with the punishment you doled out to Mr. Singer, though I truly feel and believe—no disrespect intended, Your Majesty—that you were far too lenient with him. With that in mind, I felt urged—compelled, even—to take matters into my own hands. I hunted him down and remedied the situation once and for all. He will no longer be of bother to you, for I have killed him._

 _I wish Your Majesties no ill-will, and I am sorry that you will grieve another loss; though now you can rest assured that he will no longer be there to assault any of you again, nor will he be around to cause the death of a future heir of Illéa._

 _I know with this admission, I am likely signing my own death warrant. I understand and accept that fate as a likely possibility. I do so hope, wish, and pray that you will spare me, as I only acted as I did to do my part in protecting the future of the Monarchy and the future of the people of Illéa._

 _If you must dole punishment out to me, I will not run, hide, or fight. I know what I am facing. You can locate me at 2930 Newmont Road, here in Angeles._

 _I pray that this finds you well, given the current circumstances._

 _With all due respect and loyalty,_

Camedon Jackson-"

Maxon looked at me, sighing and shaking his head. "What are we to do?" 

I shrugged, not really knowing an answer. "I'm not sure, either, Maxon. General Ledger thinks…" I started, but Maxon cut me off.

"Yes, General Ledger surely believes we should put the guy to death, I'm sure," Maxon interjected.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know me too well," I said.

"I know him quite well, too, my darling," Maxon replied. "What would you like to do?"

"Do you think we ought to let Mom make that decision and we just go with what she wants? It was her son that was murdered…" I said, hesitantly. 

"I think that would be an okay idea," Maxon said, nodding. "Pull her aside and explain to her. Let her know we will fully stand behind whatever decision she wants to make."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I think that I'm going to bring this story to an end somewhere around chapter 20 or 25. But I've already got a plan for a sequel for it, and it'll be from a different POV. So… in the meantime I do so hope that you will continue to enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Anything that is mine is mine and anything that's not is likely that of Kiera Cass.**

After speaking with Maxon I excused myself, planting a kiss on the top of his head before exiting the room. I made my way down to the Women's Room and entered, my eyes quickly finding my mother and making my way towards her. As I entered, everyone dropped into curtsies and Gerad bowed. I shook my head, motioning for them all to return to what they were doing. I walked to Mom and grabbed her arm lightly, giving a gentle pull for her to follow.

Together we walked out and entered my office that I had nearby. "Take a seat, Mom," I said. "There is something important I must discuss with you. "

My mom sat down when instructed to do so, and tilted her head to the side, clearly confused as to what was going on. I knew deep down I was about to break her heart even further, but it wouldn't be right of me to not tell her what we'd found out.

"In the middle of the night, a letter came for me. Since it came under odd circumstances General Ledger opened it first and read it. He then made sure that only I saw the contents. Maxon and I reviewed it together and have decided it was best to bring you into the loop and to let you decide how you want to handle it—and we want you to know that we will fully stand behind you in whatever decision you make," I said quietly, holding the letter out to her.

She took the letter and read over it. "I kind of suspected it was something like this, Ames," Mom murmured softly to me. "I… I can't hold this person responsible when I know that his actions would have prompted this from many as it cost the entire country – especially you and Maxon – the loss of future Heirs. We won't do anything about it."

I nodded my head to show my understanding. "If that is your wish, Mother. We will likely need to pen a letter pardoning him, but I'll take that up with Maxon later. Let's go back and start planning and decorating," I said softly.

We both rose and I pulled my Mom into a tight hug. We hadn't always been so close, but after Dad's passing, and Kota's behavior around his death, we got closer. And once we weren't all struggling to make sure that we would survive from day-to-day or even year-to-year, and the majority of the stress dissipated, we were able to grow closer.

We made our way back to the Women's Room and joined in on the planning of the decorations. After a few hours we stood and started to put the plans into action. Some of the gardens and the front entrance of the palace was decorated with fake spider webs, some of the webs donning gigantic spiders. Glowing pumpkins lined the walking path, and a cornucopia was placed in the middle of part of the lawn. We'd fill the cornucopia with various different candies and gifts for those who came by.

 ***** Halloween *****

Halloween was finally here, and the excitement was palpable in the air. Maxon and I had decided to dress up as vampires—a Vampire King and Queen, of course. Marlee and her husband, Carter, also dressed up—Marlee as a beautiful maiden and Carter as a mummy. Kenna dressed up as a witch, and May was an angel. I always enjoyed seeing what the others would pick to dress up as. Maxon and I typically attempted to do something as a couple, or at least something that would complement the other.

We had invited many people to partake in the Halloween festivities. We had opened the gates and allowed the public up to trick-or-treat. Halloween was one of my favorite times of the year. It reminded me of when Maxon and my father met. How I missed my father, so this time of year always helped me feel better. I knew that my father was accepting of Maxon. He was always most concerned with my happiness…

I couldn't believe the entire month of October would be over in just a few short hours. It seemed almost like it had just been yesterday when we had decorated, but really it'd been an entire month. An entire month had passed since Kota had died and we'd gotten the letter of admission. Maxon and I actually went and met Camedon. I was surprised to learn that who I thought was a male, had actually been a woman. I'd also learned—which hadn't been written—that Kota had dated her for a few months and abused her. My anger flared when I had learned it. I tried to apologize to her, but she'd dismissed the apology, and per my Mother's request, Maxon and I pardoned her for her deed. It was hard to learn that someone that we thought we had known so well was someone far different. Dad would've rolled in his grave had he known.

I stood off to the side, watching as everyone partied, danced and had fun. Kids from the surrounding area ran between dancing couples. I smiled as I watched the scene unfold before me, though my hand drifted subconsciously to my abdomen. I missed the twins I never got to lay eyes on. I still had days where I cried over the loss of them.

Hours into the party I grabbed Maxon's arm. "Can we go now?" I asked quietly.

Maxon nodded his head. We'd made the rounds and greeted everyone, spoke with everyone, addressed the entire group as a whole, and so we stole away and took our leave, not alerting anyone to our departure. I moved quickly, pulling Maxon behind me. We made our way up to the third floor, and into our suite. I pushed the door closed quickly behind us, my hands fumbling at Maxon's costume as I moved to quickly undo it.

I wanted his clothing off, and I wanted it off now. As I got his cape and shirt off, I moved to undo his pants, sliding them down the length of his legs. In an extremely unladylike manner I shoved him backwards onto the bed, falling forward on top of him, my lips pressed deeply to his as I kissed him. I broke away a moment, long enough to murmur in his ear. "I love you."

Maxon was clearly taken aback by my behavior, though I could tell he wasn't planning on complaining. He quickly undid my costume as I kissed down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone… I wanted—I needed—to be with him completely, the way a man and wife should be with one another. I moaned lightly when he nipped at my neck. "Maxon…" I whimpered softly, as he rolled, pinning me beneath him.

"America," he breathed, lowering his lips back to mine, his tongue slipping between my slightly parted lips. I could tell he needed me the way I needed him, and we made love in a way we hadn't since well before we had found out I was pregnant with the twins, and then loss them.

I had to admit this had been long overdue, primarily because I'd been so upset and not wanting to be touched by anyone—not even Maxon—since the loss of the twins. After a while we rolled over, Maxon draping an arm across me and we fell asleep together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, how'd you like last chapter? I know there's one reader, MastaGamerita that really enjoyed it. And so now on to chapter 13…. Hope y'all are enjoying!** **And, as always, what's mine is mine and what isn't likely belongs to Kiera Cass.**

It'd been just over two months since Halloween, and for the past few days, I'd been waking up, throwing up, and all around feeling sick and rundown. Maxon knew how I was feeling and after a while of it going on, he suspected what I had suspected previously. "America, honey, you need to go to Dr. Ashler," he said, one morning. "That isn't a request, either. Let's go."

I stood, a little reluctantly and walked down to the hospital wing with Maxon. Of course I _wanted_ to know if I were pregnant or not… but, realistically, part of me also _didn't_ want to know. Or, more so, I was too scared to know.

As we entered the hospital wing the nurse at the front stood and curtsied. "Good Morning, Your Majesties," she said softly.

"Good Morning, Nurse," Maxon said. "Would you fetch Dr. Ashler for me, please?"

"Yes, King Maxon," the Nurse said, with another quick curtsy. She quickly scampered off and returned a few moments later with Dr. Ashler in tow.

"Good Morning, King Maxon, Queen America," the doctor said as he came nearer.

"Good Morning," I said quietly.

"What brings the two of you in today?" Dr. Ashler asked.

"America has been a bit under the weather… every morning and sometimes during the day." Maxon said.

Dr. Ashler motioned for the both of us to follow him into an exam room, and we did so. We both sat and Dr. Ashler nodded his head. "Do you have any idea what it may be?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but she was feeling similarly- before," Maxon said. I knew he was trying to avoid saying the obvious…. _When she was pregnant before_. I sighed, hating that he still felt like he had to tiptoe around it.

"Maxon and I think that we might be expecting, again," I said. "We'd like a pregnancy test done."

A knowing smile pulled across Dr. Ashler's face. "Yes ma'am," he said, handing me a cup. "We'll do both a urine test and a blood test."

I stood and moved off to the restroom where I peed in the cup. When I returned and settled into my seat, Dr. Ashler came over with the supplies to draw blood. He set it down and turned, taking the urine sample off. After a few minutes he returned, and drew the blood he'd set up for. "I'd like Queen America to rest here for a while until we get the results of the tests," Dr. Ashler said, as he finished drawing the blood.

Maxon and I both nodded our heads and I climbed up on the hospital bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. I couldn't help it, I was exhausted.

Dr. Ashler returned after a few hours. "Queen America? Queen America!" he called.

I startled awake, and shook Maxon's arm. "Maxon, wake up," I murmured to him, before turning my gaze to Dr. Ashler as Maxon woke up.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties," Dr. Ashler said. "You're correct. You're pregnant. I'd say you're just shy of two months pregnant, so… Maybe seven and a half weeks?"

Maxon leaped to his feet and lifted me, twirling me in the air. I felt dangerously sick to my stomach. "Maxon… put me down…"

Maxon spun me again and threw me up just a little… I gagged, trying to avoid it, but immediately felt everything in me churn, and vomit spewed from my mouth, landing on top of Maxon's head. I laughed and cried at the same time. I felt bad, but I had warned him to put me down…

"I told you to put me down," I pouted petulantly.

"It's okay… I just need a shower now," Maxon said. I could tell he was annoyed, but he had no one to blame but himself.

We thanked Dr. Ashler for the assistance and we departed the hospital wing. When we returned to the suite, Maxon hopped in the shower. I was excited and hopeful, and while Dr. Ashler didn't say anything about it, I was going to tell Maxon that I was going to remain as stress free, and as far away from anything that could cause me stress as possible. I felt bad for having thrown up all over my husband.

I entered the bathroom after a few minutes and climbed into the shower with him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "I love you, Maxon," I murmured into his ear.

He turned to face me, leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, too, America," he replied, smiling.

"Can we announce it to the family on Christmas day? And then we can announce it to the rest of the country on Valentine's Day?" I asked him.

"That sounds wonderful, darling," he murmured, kissing my neck lightly.

"And, I think until after I have the baby, I'm going to take a break from the more demanding tasks… no stress. I can't handle the idea of potentially losing this baby the way we lost the twins," I said. I watched Maxon lather some body wash on a loofah and start to wash me.

"That's fine, love. We will need to tell General Ledger and your maids, though," he said. "That way they can help keep an eye on you."

I sighed, but nodded. "Very well," I said. I knew it was for the best.

After we finished in the shower we both got out, and toweled off, moving from the bathroom to the bedroom. I entered the overly large walk-in closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a comfy outfit and dressed for the day.

As soon as we had both dressed Maxon sent a guard to fetch my maids, Marlee, and General Ledger, with instructions to meet us on the second floor study. We made our way to the study and settled, waiting on the others. Within minutes of us entering the study and settling in, Marlee entered, followed closely by Lucy, Mary and Paige. Lucy had yet to retire from my service, she was helping Mary teach Paige the ropes. General Ledger was the last to enter, followed by the guard Maxon had sent to fetch the group. Maxon gave a quick shake of the head and General Ledger turned, dismissing the guard and closing the door behind him. The group quickly made their way to us, curtseying and bowing as custom dictated.

"Please, sit," Maxon said.

I watched as everyone obeyed him. It mesmerized me to no end. 

"We summoned you because the group of you, because as a group you are primarily the ones responsible for taking care of us—primarily America. We have some news that will directly affect your jobs…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "Marlee, I know you don't work for us, but you will be important in aiding America's maids, and America, as needed." No one said anything, but Marlee nodded her head.

Maxon looked at me, clearly wanting me to break the news.

"We found out today… I'm approximately seven and a half weeks pregnant. I'm going to be refraining from the majority of the tasks I handle—which is where you'll come in handy, Marlee… I'd like your assistance when it comes to planning things as needed. Lucy, Mary, Paige, at least one of you will need to remain in my room at all times, and if you need to and Marlee is willing, you may enlist her to assist in that. As for you, General Ledger, security is your job—so you need to know anyways..." I said, sighing a deep breath.

Marlee jumped up to her feet and wrapped her arms around me; Lucy and Mary quickly followed. Paige stood back, hesitant, but I motioned her over. "I don't bite," I said, laughing. "If you're going to assist me in this manner, and be one of my personal maids, you're going to double—and triple—as a friend and confidant."

Paige nodded and came over, hugging me as well. As soon as we were done hugging, I stood and Aspen wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so happy for you, Mer," he murmured in my ear.

"Thank you, Aspen…" I said, then turned to the group. "This is to be kept strictly confidential. None of the other staff is to know. My family is to not know. No one is to know but those of us in this room, Dr. Asher, and the other medical staff in the hospital wing."

Everyone agreed to keep it strictly secret, and I sighed with relief. I couldn't wait to make an official announcement, though; even though it hurt to announce to everyone I had lost the twins, I loved getting to share those little things with my people.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Are y'all still with me? I hope you are, and that you are still enjoying. As always, what is mine is mine and what isn't is likely Kiera Cass's.**

We had been doing well keeping the secret of my pregnancy from everyone but those who were already in the know. I was pleased with how well everyone cooperated with it. Maxon came up with an excuse as to why I wasn't seen as much in the offices as I had been previously. He had told them that I was just working from my room because I was feeling under the weather. Many of the staff and my own family knew I'd been feeling sick—they just thought I had a bad case of the flu.

It was Christmas Eve already, and I could hardly believe it. It felt as though Halloween and Thanksgiving had passed in a blur. I yawned, feeling tired, but I knew I needed to get myself up and moving at least a little bit. I would take dinner with the rest of the family. Looking around the room, I quickly noted that it was Paige that was stationed with me for now. "Paige," I called. "I'm ready to get ready for dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paige said, getting to her feet. "Shall I go fetch your dinner?"

I shook my head no. "I will be joining the rest of the family for dinner tonight," I said. "I'd like to look presentable, please."

Paige nodded her head. "Dress or slacks?"

I contemplated it for a moment. "Dress or skirt, no slacks," I responded. I heard the door open and I turned, spotting Maxon. "Maxon!" I called, moving toward him. "Can we tell them tonight?" I asked.

Maxon nodded his head. "If that is what you want…"

I nodded confirmation that I wanted to tell them tonight at dinner.

"Very well, love," he said. I knew he didn't mind one way or another.

Paige came over and handed me my outfit and I pulled it on. A beautiful dark blue gown – the shade of a clear night sky – with little white snowflakes around the hem. It was one of my favorites. I sat down and Paige pulled my red hair back into a French braid, before dabbing on a bit of lip gloss and the tiniest bit of eye shadow. I looked more regal than I had in quite some time.

Maxon and I made our way down to dinner, arm in arm, and everyone stood as we entered. I heard Mom gasp, as she placed a hand over her mouth, as if I took her breath away. As we approached out rightful places at the table and sat, Mom and my siblings followed suit, sitting as well. The meal was served and I looked to Maxon, who I noticed shook his head no. I knew instantly that he wanted to wait a bit longer before we announced it. My mouth started watering as soon as I smelled dinner- roast beef with all the fixings, just as I like it—potatoes, carrots, celery, fresh-snapped green beans, and dinner rolls to boot! No one chatted very much as we all ate the amazing meal, and as we got to dessert, I looked to Maxon. As all the servers exited the room, Maxon nodded his head, and I stood, lightly clinking my fork to my glass to draw all eyes to me. Immediately all eyes turned to me.

"Maxon and I wanted to express just how thankful we are for each and every one of you. The support you've been through the recent…" my voice broke. "The recent tragedies…. It's meant more than either one of us can express. With that in mind, we wanted to share some very special, very important news with you all." I stopped, hesitating. I knew they'd be thrilled, but I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed that it would no longer be our little secret. "I'm pregnant… I'm two days shy of ten weeks along."

May screeched. "How long have you known!? How come you are just telling us!?"

I figured that would be May's response. She's always been the one that was overly excited about things.

"We've only known for about two and a half weeks," I said, taking my seat again. "We're going to announce it on a special airing of _The Report_ tomorrow." I was getting more and more excited about sharing the news.

We all dug into our desserts, and Maxon cut in. "We would like you to all join us on _The Report_ when we announce it—dressed formally, similar to how America is dressed now."

Everyone jumped to their feet as we finished dessert and engulfed Maxon and I—embracing us so tightly I felt like I was going to pop out of my dress. After a few moments, I pulled away, tugging gently on Maxon, and everyone let go of us. "Goodnight, make sure your maids have you properly outfitted for _The Report_ tomorrow… We're doing it at noon instead of later in the evening."

Mom, Kenna and May nodded their heads, and I knew Mom would ensure Gerad was properly dressed. "Festive colors!" I called out as Maxon and I made our way up to our room. Once we made it back to the room, Mary – who was now 'on shift' – readied me for bed while Maxon's butler aided him in his private room. I shimmied into a loose, long-sleeved night gown made of lavender colored silk. We left my hair in the braid and I crawled into bed. "Thanks, Mary," I said. "Will you be here the rest of the night?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said. "I'll just be over in your room. If you need anything, just call," she added.

"Thank you, and if you get tired, just have another maid come replace you for the night," I told her.

"Thank you, Ma'am," she said. But I knew better. I knew she wouldn't take me up on that unless she were to get sick. I really couldn't wait for morning—I couldn't wait to gift my personal staff with the presents I had gotten them.

The next morning I woke up excited, finding Lucy here to aid me.

"When do you plan to retire, Luc?" I asked.

"Maybe after the baby is born… Aspen really wants me to assist you through this because he doesn't trust anyone else," Lucy responded.

I chucked. "Typical Aspen."

We continued to talk and joke around while I was dressed in a red gown, with a silver cape draped about my shoulders with snowflakes stitched into the train of it. Lucy unbraided my hair and pulled it up into an elegant coil with a few strands of lightly curled hair framing my face. I felt stunning. After a moment I stepped away from Lucy and went into the room I shared with my husband. I rummaged in a drawer for a moment before pulling out a box wrapped in red, silver and gold bows crisscrossed against the package.

"For you, Lucy," I said as I carried the gift into my own room, handing the gift to her.

"Shall I open it now? Or wait until later?" she asked.

"Whenever you'd like." I smiled at her, reassuring her that I truly meant it.

She nodded her head and instantly broke into the gift, as eager to open it as I was to see if she liked it. As she got the box open I saw her eyes light up. Inside was a beautiful new dress, in just her size, with a matching set of jewelry.

"Oh, America!" she gushed, excitedly. "I'd have nowhere to ever wear this!"

I smiled knowingly. Maxon and I were going to be gifting Aspen with a nice get-away for him and Lucy. Neither of them, though knew it. We had planned it all. Their anniversary was coming up, so we were going to throw a small party for them, which was the purpose of the beautiful gown and jewelry, before shipping them off for a two week vacation. I couldn't wait. Aspen had been my first love, there was no denying it… But now? Now I loved him in a way that was completely different; he was family.

"I'm going to head down to breakfast. Be sure to eat something, hmm? Duck down into the kitchens and tell the chef I said to give you the best breakfast he can," I chuckled. "After _The Report_ tonight, when we open gifts, I want you, Paige, Mary and Aspen with us… There's more gifts to open," I said.

I didn't give her a chance to retort. I knew she'd likely not do as I said about the breakfast, but I knew she'd eat, nonetheless. As I arrived to breakfast and sat down to eat, I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, dear," Mom said. "You just look stunning."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

We all chowed down on the various flavors of pancakes—pumpkin, buttermilk, chocolate chip, as well as the bacon and sausages, the eggs…

"Maxon," I said. "Do you remember when I told you that I was only here for the food?"

Maxon broke out in laughter. "How could I forget?"

May tilted her head. "Did you really, Ames?"

"I did!" I chuckled. "It was before I actually tried in The Selection… But, well, I'm glad I stayed for the food—and got something even better out of it," I murmured.

We all finished eating our breakfasts and everyone retreated to their respective rooms. "Don't forget, festive colors! If you need help, let me know. I can send Mary and Paige to assist, as well as come and help myself, if you'd like," I said. We were only a few hours away from the huge announcement to the entire country, and I was feeling anxious.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope that you are all still enjoying the story, I am! As always—what's mine is mine and what isn't is likely Kiera Cass'.**

It was time for _The Report_ , and we were all gathered, excitedly. We had actually done it much later than we had originally planned. We'd planned to do it about noon, but had ended up doing it closer to four in the afternoon. We were all sitting on a couch that had been covered with a golden cover, Maxon and I were in the middle. May sat closest to me on my left, with Kenna to her left; Gerad sat to Maxon's right, with Mom to Gerad's right. I smiled at my family, glad that I had them. Not even Gavril knew what we had planned to announce, which made me even more excited.

"Merry Christmas, Illéa!" Gavril's voice boomed as the head cameraman indicated we were live. "We're coming to you live in a special edition of _The Report_ because the Royal Family has a few things they want to say to everyone." Gavril turns and looks to us, moving his arm in a sweeping motion as if to introduce us.

The cameras turn to us, and as we had practiced, all of us – Schreves and Singers alike – chorused a Merry Christmas to everyone. Maxon knew my plan, as did Gavril and a few other key staff for _The Report_. At least, to an extent they did. The camera panned as I stood and moved toward the piano that was off to one side. I sat down and started playing a few notes, before looking over to where my family was. "Mom, join me," I said. Smiling, I watched as Mom stood and made her way over to me as I continued to play. I'd nod my head once, as if encouraging her to sing. She blushed a little, looking at me, before giving in.

Mom took a deep breath before starting…

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _Good tidings we bring,_

 _To you and your Kin,_

 _Good tidings for Christmas,_

 _And a happy new year."_

Mom sung the song in its entirety, before I changed the sheet music. I waved her over to take my place at the piano and stood, moving a few paces out from the piano. I waited for her to take her seat and start playing the music that was before her. After she played a few notes I started to sing.

" _Silent night, holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright_

 _Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

 _Holy Infant so tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace."_

I continued to sing until the song was completed, then I moved to my Mom's side, and led her back toward the rest of the group. Maxon then stood and we moved to the center of the stage.

"I hope that you all enjoyed the songs my mother, Magda Singer and I performed for you. But now, on an even more grand scale, there is something that would make my heart sing to share with you all on this beautiful day," I started, before looking to Maxon.

Maxon picked up where I left off. "My wife, Queen America, and I are so pleased, honored, and filled with joy to share with you and your families the news of the impending addition to our own family. Queen America is pregnant, and is currently right about ten weeks along. While we would have typically waited a little longer to share this news with all of you, we felt in our hearts that we would love to spread our joy to you all on this miraculous day."

I heard an audible gasp from everyone in the room besides our family, and noticed that one of the cameras was directly pointed at Gavril, the way I had requested. I wanted to catch Gavril's reaction in its entirety. I smiled as I saw him, hand over his mouth, and I knew he'd been one of the culprits that had gasped.

"Your Majesties!" Gavril bellowed, excitedly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you," Maxon and I said in unison.

We then waved the rest of the family over to where Maxon and I, and now Gavril stood in the center of the stage.

"From all of us here, to all of you, we hope that you have a beautiful, bright, and merry Christmas," I said, reaching for Maxon's hand.

"From our home, to yours, may your upcoming year be brighter than the last," Maxon added.

And with that, the cameras cut out. Gavril embraced us, tears of joy now rolling down his face. "Oh, Your Majesties!" he said. "I'm so happy for you."

We thanked him and then ushered the family, and Gavril upstairs. To some, Gavril may have only been an 'employee' but to us, he was also a friend, and so he was joining us for the gift giving get together we were having with those we considered not just employees and subjects, but friends and family as well. Half of the staff we employed was gone to be with their own families, and would be back in the next few days. Once they returned we were letting the other half return to their families for the New Year. I enjoyed being able to do simple things like this for our staff—King Clarkson had never allowed any of the staff off at the holidays because he wanted everyone here in case there were random drop ins; though I knew from Maxon that Queen Amberly had been deeply against that decision. There would also be a decent sized bonus in the checks of all the staff as a simple way of saying thank you. Maxon understood why this was important to me, and so he'd found a way to make it happen.

As we made our way up, we found our friends gathered as we had requested. Marlee and Carter with their eighteen month old son, Kile were already there, and I smiled. Kile was entertained by the lights glowing on the tree. I laid my hand upon my stomach, and looked down, though I wasn't really showing yet. I murmured quietly, so no one else could here. "Sweet baby, I do hope that whether you're a boy or a girl, you are as good of friends with Kile, as I am with Marlee." I could feel my eyes filling with tears, though I quickly blinked them away. I noticed that Kile had lost interest in the lights on the tree and had toddled over to me. I lifted him swiftly, and kissed his cheeks. "Oh, Kile!" I exclaimed. "Are you ready to open your presents?" The toddler wasn't mine, of course, but that didn't mean I couldn't spoil my best friend's child. Lucy and Aspen sat on one of the couches, watching the scene playing out before them, and I noticed that Mary and Paige were also sitting near them.

Maxon and I handed out the gifts to each of our friends and family members, before moving to a love seat and watching as they each opened their gifts.

Aspen gasped as he opened the gift we'd handed him—a large envelope. Inside was a card, and inside that card as the reveal of the vacation for him and Lucy, and the party—the whole nine-yards. Lucy squealed when he showed her, and my heart soared. I loved making my friends and family so happy.

We watched as the rest of our friends and family opened their gifts, and I could tell we'd made all the right choices. I was beyond ecstatic to see how much everyone enjoyed what we had gotten them. Once all the gifts were opened, we stood, hugged everyone and made our way off to our room. I couldn't help but retire for the night, as I felt like the walking dead with how exhausted I was. It was already almost ten at night.

As we entered our room, I undid my dress, letting it fall to the floor where I stood. I let my hair down and slid into bed. I was too exhausted for the whole shebang of getting ready for bed. Maxon undressed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, before crawling into bed beside me.

He kissed my nose, then my stomach. "Merry Christmas, little baby," he murmured to my abdomen. "I'm your daddy, and you're going to be one very special little prince or princess—quite literally. Your Mama and I love you, and can't wait to meet you in quite a few months." He laid his hand on my stomach after a few moments, before kissing it once again. I reached out to caress his cheek.

"Oh, Maxon. I love you," I said, tears rolling down my face.

"Shh, honey. Shh…" he said, coming to lay his head on his pillow and draping his arm around me. "No need to cry. I love you, too."

"They're not sad tears," I said through hiccupping sobs. "And I can't help it!"

He smiled knowingly, as he caressed my forehead. "It's okay, love. Just rest, I'm right here," he said.

As I lay falling asleep, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have such an amazing husband and such wonderful friends and family members. I sighed softly and snuggled into him as he continued to caress my forehead as I fell asleep.

 **A/N: The Christmas songs aren't mine. Obviously. Hope you liked it—and if you could, show a little love and let me know you're still enjoying it! Do you think it's going to be the twins—or do you think I'm going to go off and do my own thing as to any children they have? If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll try to have chapter 16 up before midnight EST on 9/11. Goodnight!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I'm glad that you enjoyed the Christmas scene… Please don't hate me when you read this one… Anything that is mine is mine, and anything not is likely Kiera Cass'. Now on to your next regularly scheduled chapter!**

Months had passed since Christmas, and I was glad that there had been no complications with the pregnancy. Doctor Ashler had been supervising and overseeing this pregnancy more regularly since it came so soon after a miscarriage. I was sure it was at Maxon's urging, but either way, it made me feel better.

As the afternoon passed, the head of my personal staff came in to my office. "Your Majesty," she said. "There is an article in today's paper that you may wish to see…" Her voice trailed off as she handed the paper to me.

 _The Daily Chronical_

 _We are getting closer and closer to Her Majesty's due date, and speculation is still mounting about whether Queen America is pregnant with a boy or a girl. Our sources—who wish to not be named—state that not even the Royal Family knows whether the Heir to the throne is male or female at this time, though wagers are being made that the Heir will be a Princess. The reasoning? King Maxon and Queen America had changed the law around the time of the last pregnancy, in which they lost the twins that everyone was looking forward to the Royal Couple welcoming into the world. Others say that reasoning is silly as it had nothing to do with this pregnancy; and that King Maxon and Queen America are much more modern compared to King Clarkson, may he rest in peace. Either way, we look forward to the official announcement regarding if we'll be welcoming a Prince or Princess to be our future monarch._

I chuckled when I finished. "Good job being the source, Karly," I said. Yes, I'd had my head of staff leak that we didn't know the gender of the baby as when we tried telling people, they didn't tend to believe us. I was showing heavily by now, but carrying twins would do that to a woman, but so would being thirty-eight weeks along. I was in the last stretch, and felt bloated, tired, and just all about ready to pop. We hadn't even announced the twins.

Standing up, I placed a hand on my low back. "Karly, do you think we should announce the twins? Or wait until I deliver?" I asked.

"Your Majesty, I believe it would be best to announce it when you deliver. Simply because we do not want to cause any concern among the country that this pregnancy will at all resemble the last, even though you're so close to delivering…" Karly said.

I nodded. "Maxon and I agree—we'd actually said the exact same thing last night. Anyways, I'm going to head up to my room, can you call up and make sure there is a small drink and some saltines?" I gasped, clutching my stomach, and sunk back into my seat.

"America!" Karly said, rushing immediately to side. "Are you okay?"

I whimpered, my stomach tightening. I nodded my head. "Y..yes…" I murmured. After a few moments I pulled myself back up. "It was just Braxton Hicks." At least, that's what I wanted to tell myself. I sighed. "I may need help getting up to my room..."

Karly nodded her head, grabbing me by the arm and helping me out to the hallway. I knew that they had wheelchairs stashed in random areas, especially the ones that I was most frequently in. Karly helped me into a chair and pushed me up toward the elevators and got us in and up to the third floor. As we made it out onto the third floor, she wheeled me over to my room, opened it. Once we were near my bed, Karly helped me into the bed and Lucy came running in from the restroom. "America, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"She thinks she was having Braxton Hicks," Karly said. "But I'm not sure that's the case."

Lucy sighed softly. "Karly, would you please go get Maxon, Dr. Ashler, and Lady Marlee?" My eyes were already closing when I felt my stomach clench up again.

"Owww!" I cried out, trying to breathe through the pain. Surely I can't be in labor…. It was too soon. I was only thirty-eight weeks along.

Karly dashed out of the room and did as was requested of her. I cried out again. "Lucy!" My stomach clenched again. I was really starting to feel scared. 

"Shh, America, shh," Lucy said, trying to calm me. "Mary! Paige!" she called out, summoning my other maids. They came rushing out.

"What's wrong?" Paige and Mary asked in unison.

"Get some warm rags, Paige, and Mary get some cool ones. I'm not sure what's wrong yet, Dr. Ashler, Lady Marlee and Maxon will be here soon," Lucy said. Both maids nodded their heads and ran out to fetch the rags that were requested.

While they were gone, Maxon and Dr. Ashler came barreling through the door, Marlee directly behind. Marlee rushed to my side, sitting next to me on the edge of my bed, and Maxon sat on the other side. Dr. Ashler stood beside me.

"What are you feeling, America?" Dr. Ashler asked.

"Pain! It hurts…" My voice trailed off as I screamed out again, panting. "I… I thought it was Braxton Hicks…" I muttered.

Marlee caressed my hair and Maxon leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Shh, love," Maxon whispered.

Lucy placed a cool cloth on my forehead, and one on each side of my neck to help me cool down, before turning and looking to Dr. Ashler. "Should we move her to the hospital wing?"

"There's no time, Lucy," Dr. Ashler said.

"Why isn't there time!?" I cried out. Was I losing these twins, too? I couldn't take it, it wouldn't be fair.

"There's no time, because you're about to have these babies," Dr. Ashler said.

I blinked my eyes, not sure that I had heard him properly. "Do what?!"

"You're about to bring two new lives into this world." Dr. Ashler said, calmly.

I took a deep breath.

"The next time you feel a contraction, push. Paige, Mary, I need each of you to hold one of her legs and push back gently against them," Dr. Ashler said.

Paige and Mary moved into the position that Dr. Ashler requested. My stomach clenched again a few moments after he spoke and I pushed with the contraction, surprised that they had been able to make it into the position he wanted. I clenched Maxon's hand as hard as I could, and I felt the weight of Marlee's hand on my arm as she tried to comfort me. As the contraction passed, I calmed a little bit, taking a deep breath.

Moments later another contraction wracked my body, and I pushed with it.

"You're doing great, America," Dr. Ashler said. "The first baby is crowning."

I pushed again, and again, and again, before finally, I heard a wailing.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Ashler cried out. He handed my little girl over to Lucy, who wrapped her up in a blanket and came to stand next to Marlee and me.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" I cried. "Look, Maxon!"

Maxon smiled. "You did wonderfully, darling."

I was glad for the few minutes to relax before I had to start pushing again. After a few more minutes of pushing, I heard another wailing sound. I couldn't wait to be told if I had two daughters, or a daughter and a son.

"And…." Dr. Ashler said. "It's a boy!"

I flopped backwards and Mary moved to take my son and wrapped him, just the way Lucy had with my daughter. After wrapping him up, Mary moved to Maxon's side and handed my husband the baby. I couldn't wait to have both my baby's, but I had been told that I'd have to deliver the placenta, first.

What felt like a lifetime passed and I'd delivered the placenta, and both babies. I was exhausted. Both Lucy and Maxon handed me the babies and I cradled them both to me. I kissed the tops of their heads, first my little girl, then my little boy who was but a mere seven minutes younger.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty." I heard echoing from each of those in attendance of the birth. It was customary that there were more than just the doctor, the Queen and the King present for the birth of Royal babies, to ensure that they were actually delivered by the Queen, and not a stand-in; to ensure that any child in line for the throne was truly eligible.

"Thank you… Thank you," I cried, tears of joy – and exhaustion – rolling down my face. "Paige, would you be a doll and go get my family? And Aspen, please."

Paige curtsied and left as requested.

"What are you naming them?" Marlee asked.

"Well, my daughter… she will be Eadlyn Helena Margarete Schreave. I know, it's a mouthful, but it's so beautiful, like her," I said. "And my son… My son will be Ahren Nicolas Schreave."

"Welcome to the world, Princess Eadlyn and Prince Ahren," Dr. Ashler said. "We're all so glad to welcome you today."

"I can't believe they were born on July 17…" Lucy said in wonder.

"Exactly two weeks early," Mary mused.

 **A/N: Sooo… I know that they were actually meant to be born on April 16—but this is a bit of my creative license. And since I don't know what Ahren's middle name(s) are, I gave him one of my own. I hope you've enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, what's mine is mine and what's not is likely Kiera Cass'. That being said, please don't hate me for the time jump here…**

 ***** Almost Four Years Later *****

I was exhausted, drained, and honestly, there was no way to cure it. That's just what being a mother, and the Queen of a country did to you. Well, really, that's what being a mother does to you, or so that's what my own mother said. My Mom and sisters and brother moved in so that Eadlyn and Ahren had their grandmother, and aunts and uncle around; and I had someone other than a large number of maids and friends to help care for them, beyond myself and Maxon.

We were a week away from the twins' fourth birthday and we were all feeling a bit excited, especially Eadlyn. It was going to be an amazing day for them—the French, German and Italian royal families were going to come out to help us celebrate. Princess Nicoletta—which happened to be the name sake for Ahren's middle name— with the Italian family, was due to arrive later this afternoon.

"Mama! Mama!" I heard, causing me to turn quickly on my heel and move toward the little voice. My stomach was large and rounded, housing yet another life within. Placing my hand upon my midsection I got to Eady.

"What is it, Eady?" I asked, carefully squatting down to her level.

"Miss Marlee an' Miss Lucy says you has another baby! You an' Daddy is replacing me and Ahren?!" she cried.

I tried hard not to chuckle. "Eadlyn, let's rephrase your statement, shall we?" I asked. Maxon and I were trying hard to get her to speak properly—sure, she wasn't yet four, but we didn't want to have a hard habit to break with her, and with her being the Heir to the throne in her own rite, she had to be well spoken.

"Yes, ma'am, Mama," she said. I smiled.

"That's my girl." I pulled her close to me and lifted her, carefully standing up. I walked back into my office and settled into the seat, placing her on the chair beside me. "Let's try it again. 'Miss Marlee, and Miss Lucy said you were having another baby! Are you and Daddy replacing Ahren and me?' Okay?"

Eadlyn looked at me, tilting her head to the side as she listened to my words and how I enunciated them. "Miss Marlee… and… Miss Lucy," she started, her words slow as she was clearly recalling what I'd said and how I'd said it. "Said you were having another baby. Are you and Daddy replacing Ahren and me?" She paused at the end, her face showing the questioning panic clearly.

"No, Eady. You're just going to have another sibling," I said, caressing the back of her head. "That's all."

Eadlyn clearly relaxed when I explained. "Miss Marlee and Miss Lucy weren't trying to scare you… They were just trying to explain why Mama's belly was getting bigger," I reassured her still.

As we spoke Marlee and Lucy came in quickly. They both offered curtsies that I waved off.

"We're sorry," they said in unison. "We didn't mean to scare Princess Eadlyn."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, she's fine. It was a misunderstanding," I said. "Really, don't worry about it."

I stood, lifting Eadlyn as I did so. "Time for your nap, Princess," I said. I chuckled a little, remembering how my father used to call me his little princess, and now when I say it to my daughter, not only is it a term of endearment, but also her title. I missed my dad so much, and was sad he wasn't here to see me having been married, or having kids, but I knew that he'd be proud.

"Aww, Mama, do I have to?" Eadlyn whined.

"Yes, ma'am, you do," I said.

I carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed, placing the covers over her.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered.

"Mmm," she mumbled her eyes already closed, as she rolled onto her side.

I walked out of her room and saw that Maxon had just gotten Ahren to go down for his own nap. Everything was calming down for the afternoon, so I walked over to Maxon and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I said, reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you, too. Want to take a walk in the gardens?" Maxon asked.

"Sure," I said, looping my arm through his. We made our way down to the gardens and exited the glass doors. We circled slowly through the gardens, stopping from time to time for me to sit and take a break. I got tired easily.

"America! Maxon!" called a voice from behind us—one I'd recognize anywhere. Nicoletta!

I turned quickly, almost pulling Maxon along, though he turned just in the nick of time, letting go of my arm so I could make a quick pregnant waddle over to one of my best friends. I threw my arms around her, kissing both of her cheeks. "Nicoletta! I'm so glad to see you."

Nicoletta's arms wrapped around me as she returned my hug and the kisses to both my cheeks. "It is very good to see you, too, America!" she said, taking a step back. "You're very pregnant! Beautiful and pregnant. I've never met a woman who carried so beautifully."

I blushed a deep red, as Maxon came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, his hands resting upon my stomach. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" he said. "It's so good to see you, how've you been?"

"I've been well, thank you," she replied, smiling.

As we stood there talking for another few minutes, I started to feel a deep pressure in my pelvic area. I took a few deep breaths, shifted my weight from leg to leg, and tried to relax a little. I knew this feeling. I pulled away from Maxon and started to pace this way and that, because the movement helped ease the discomfort. One hand rested on the small of my back, and the other on my stomach as I moved this way and that, doing whatever I could.

"Are you okay?" Nicoletta asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes… I'm just…" I gasped, and took in another deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Let's go inside, hmm?" I said, as I moved toward the palace, ready to get inside. Maxon and Nicoletta were close on my heels. I slowly made my way up the stairs and once I got to the landing of each floor, I'd bend over, gasping for breath. Whining softly, I clutched my stomach. "Ooohh… ow… ow…" I murmured, trying to force myself into my happy place.

Once I finally made it up to the third floor, Nicoletta holding me up on one side, Maxon on the other, I collapsed onto my bed a moment, trying to catch my breath.

I couldn't help but think…. _Here we go again…._

 **A/N: Annnd…. That's it for this story. Tune in soon for chapter one of the sequel.**


End file.
